The Fire
by AcademicGirl
Summary: Tess is in an unknown world. Secrets come out of the shadows, and the Illean monarchy is trying hard to keep them hidden. Queen America reunites with someone who she thought was lost forever. But what does this mean for her and Maxon? Will things ever be the way they were, or will things go down in flames? Find out what will happen in the sequel to "The Selection: Next Generation."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! ****So this is the sequel to my story "The Selection: Next Generation." If you haven't read that story, please do or else this story will make no sense whatsoever. ****This story will focus more on the political matters in Illea as well as the rebels. I hope you enjoy this story and please review!**

** -Love, AcademicGirl**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SELECTION TRILOGY BY KIERA CASS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

I wake up and the world is on fire. Why? I can't remember. I don't know where I am. Every thought is disconnected, like someone used scissors to cut the synapses in my brain. I try to get up, but it hurts too much. My ankles hurt and I can barely breathe. My nails are caked with dirt and there are scratches and burns on my arms, my face.

The fires roar and I manage to stand. My windpipe feels like someone stuffed cotton balls in it. I can't breathe. I run and cough, almost trying to remember how to do both. When I lift my left hand to cover a cough, there is something that glints on my finger. I look at it closer. A ring? Wait, am I getting married? I keep half-walking half-limping away from the burning trees. There is a red backpack, untouched by the fire but covered in soot and ash. I pick it up. I have a strong feeling it's mine.

I see a large house after what seems like hours. It's away from the fire and I can almost hear the wailing sirens of a fire truck. When I reach the house, I stop on the front porch and wheeze. I can't breathe at all now. It's like the cotton balls just soaked up water in those moments I was running. The world is slowly tilting back and forth. My eyes focus then it blurs and the cycle repeats.

I knock on the door. A tall, pretty woman opens the door, and astonishment passes over her face. Then it smooths over when she sees the cuts and scrapes. My face must be covered in gunk. Of course a poised lady like her would think of me as disgusting.

I start to turn away when I see her initial reaction but she says with a gentle voice, "Wait out here for a moment." She closes the door on me for a moment, and I attempt to steady my breathing. I hear footsteps on stairs. Voices. They rise, they fall. The door opens again and there is the lady, this time joined by a handsome man with piercing emerald eyes. It's a stark contrast to his black hair.

The woman's brown hair is pulled up in a neat bun, and she's wearing a nice dress. I feel like a beggar in front of these polished people. Is that what I am? A beggar? My thoughts dissipate when the man says, "What may we do for you?"

I open my mouth to talk, but when I start to speak, my vocal cords burns as if the fire in the trees dripped into my throat. I cough. The single cough becomes hacking and wheezing and the couple takes me in. There is a warm hearth in the fireplace. I can't bear to stand looking at flames anymore. I turn my head away, and they lead me to a clean bedroom.

"Mom," a girl's voice says.

"Just a minute, honey," the woman replies. She turns to her husband and says, "Aspen, honey, can you get her a towel please? Can you also ask Marian if she can lend some clothes?"

"No, it's fine," I say, finally finding my voice. It comes out hoarse and cracked like concrete but I get the message across. I open my backpack and sure enough there are some spare clothes. "I have some clothes in here. Do you mind if I stay for the night?"

There is kindness in the man's green eyes. "Stay as long as you like. Dinner will be in a few minutes, okay?"

I just nod and the lady leads me to the bathroom. "Go wash up, honey."

"Thank you, ma'am."

She smiles softly. "Please, call me Kriss."

Then she leaves the room. I set my backpack on the floor and take out the clothes—a T-Shirt, track shorts, and a sweatshirt that says _UM Symphony Orchestra. _Is this mine? I'm in an orchestra? Wait, I play an instrument?! That's pretty cool. There's also a hairbrush and a toothbrush in here. Where did I come from? I must have been pretty rich if I have these things.

I look at myself in the mirror. I don't recognize the girl staring back at me. Black eyes, black hair, and a whole mask of dirt, cuts, ash, and a burnt patch on my back. I start the shower and cleanse myself. The stinging pain is everywhere, but I don't want to tell the family. I've caused them enough trouble for tonight. I wash my hair thoroughly and soap my body until I feel raw. When I dry myself on the towel, I look in the mirror again. Black eyes, black hair, chapped lips, tan skin, a mole above the upper left side of my lip. I look at the ring on my finger again and take it off. Inside there is an inscription that says _I love you-Matthew_.

Who in the world is Matthew?

I get dressed in my clothes—assuming they're mine—and slip in the lace-up boots. The insides are soft and my feet are comfortable. Good quality. I must be REALLY rich. After I tie my hair up, I return my backpack in a room then walk down the stairs to where I hear silverware.

There are four people sitting at the wooden table: Kriss and her husband, Aspen, a girl that looks about my age, and a boy who is probably fourteen years old. It must be nice to have siblings. You never feel alone.

Do I have siblings?

"Come, dear," Kriss says, patting the seat next to the girl. I walk slowly and the stares make me feel bare. It's almost as if there's a flash of recognition in the air, but it's gone as soon as I thought it was there. I sit down, and the family eats immediately. I look around, almost waiting for approval, but I'm guessing they want me to serve myself. I get a meager amount of chicken and cornbread.

"So," the girl next to me says, "What crazy shit did you go through that made you come to us."

"Marian, don't be rude," Kriss scolds. Marian holds up her hands and continues to eat.

"I don't care as long as the hot chick is here!" the boy says. I raise my eyebrows but continue to eat.

"What's your name?" Aspen asks.

"Honey, how about we introduce ourselves first," Kriss says. "I'm Kriss, but you already knew that."

"I'm Aspen Leger."

The girl tosses her hair over her shoulder like she'd rather be somewhere else. "I'm Marian Leger. We're Twos by the way." She says it like it's something to be proud of.

Before the boy goes I raise my hand. "Excuse me, but what's a Two?"

Marian rolls her eyes. "Oh dear Lord."

They quickly explain the caste system in Illea. So we're in a country called Illea where our social classes are marked by a number, with One being the highest, richest caste? Okay...

The boy then casually flips his hair and winks. "I'm Elliot, but you can call me handsome anytime."

"Eli, what is wrong with you?" Marian groans.

"I have a question," I say. "Where are we?"

"Oh, we're in Carolina," Aspen tells me.

Oh right. Carolina's a province in Illea, the country with the weird social classes. I glance down at the sweatshirt I'm wearing and remember that Midston is a province too.

"What day is it?" I ask.

"February seventeenth," Kriss supports. February seventeen... Why do I feel like today's important? There's a feeling inside that screams _You've been waiting for this day to come for so long! _

But why?

"So, sweet cheeks," Eli starts, waking me from my reverie. "What's your name? Because you look oddly familiar."

"I was thinking the same thing," Marian says. "Are you a celebrity? Who are you?"

I look around at the Legers' expectant faces. I gently set my utensils down, and calmly take a glass of water, despite the fact I am anything but. I gulp and say the words that have been clouding my mind since I woke up after blacking out:

I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! To answer the questions about Matess/Matessa... well, you'll just have to stick around for a little longer. As for the Aspen/Kriss situation... well, that's another reason for you to stick around too. If you remember in "The Selection: Next Generation," America said Aspen was dead. Ooh... did I reel you in? Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

"What do you mean you don't know who you are?" Marian asks. "Like, how stupid are you?"

"Marian, stop," Aspen scolds.

"What happened before you got here?" Kriss prods gently.

I sit back on the chair and blow a hair out of my face. "I woke up to some kind of fire in the forest. I don't know how I got there."

"So you just lost your memory? Just like that?" Marian says indelicately. I simply shrug and keep eating in small bites.

The rest of the dinner is silent, maybe the occasional "Please pass the bread." They feel sorry for me, I can tell. Remorse is written all over their faces. I silently excuse myself and get ready for bed. My head is pounding and my throat still feels stuffed. There is a lit candle in my room, and I immediately blow it out. Once my head hits the pillow, I fall into a deep sleep.

_"Girls, we're going to have to jump," I tell the flight attendants. We're in an airplane and one of the flight attendants just told me the pilots abandoned the plane. _Rebels_, I think. We all jump off the plane, and I roll on my side. I start to run as fast as I can with my wobbly ankles. I catch sight of a flight attendant with her neck bent at a grotesque angle. Then I keep running. _

_Suddenly, there is a giant explosion that leaves my ears ringing. The searing pain is everywhere, particularly on my back. The smell of exhaust and smoke fill my nostrils. The explosion takes me airborne and my head hits a nearby tree. The impact leaves my head throbbing and pounding. And then it's dark._

I wake up with sweat on my forehead. I'm breathing heavily from the vivid dream. My thoughts come into high gear after a minute. What if that's what happened to me? Maybe that was a _memory_, not a dream. I connect the dream to the moment I woke up. It pieces together like a puzzle. Rebels... there are two kinds—Southern and Northern. What I don't understand is why they were targeting me of all people. Am I someone important or was I just some random person to torture?

I look at my ring again. Matthew... I search my brain for a face that might go with the name Matthew. I get another headache and I relax into the bed. Too much thinking. Before I go to sleep, I see a pair of bright blue eyes flash in my mind.

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

Where the hell is Tess? She was supposed to be here an hour ago. It's midnight already. What if the rebels did get to her?! I keep pacing in Dad's office.

"Matthew, please stop. You're agitating your mother," my dad says. I look over to Mom who is just looking at me with concern. Nonetheless, I end my hour-long session of shuffling and sit on the leather seat beside her. She puts her arms around me and I embrace her back.

"Matthew, I assure you she is perfectly fine," Mom says encouragingly. "If she was dead, we would've seen it on the news." The television mounted on the wall is still turned to the weather for tomorrow. It's going to rain. Good. It's exactly how I feel; dark and gloomy.

As if on cue to my Mom's saying, the screen changes to a woman with a stoic expression. "This just in, there was a plane crash in Carolina." My mom's body tenses up, knowing that people she knew from her province could be hurt. Mine stiffens as well. That could be Tess's plane. "This wasn't a natural fire. When firemen arrived at the scene, they claimed that the fire was started by a crashed airplane."

The screen changes to a fireman by his truck. The background is of charred trees and smoke. "When we got here, we could barely see the wing of a plane. We were searching the premises for any bodies. We found a woman but she was already dead. We also found this in the rubble." The fireman holds up a necklace—a chain with an unmistakable infinity symbol, now covered in soot. I know it's Tess's. A tear slips out of my eye.

I am silent in my Mother's arms. It's over. Tess was my whole world. And she's gone just like that. It's the apocalypse.

The news reporter continues speaking. "We have a right to believe the necklace belonged to Princess Teresa Renaldi." They show a picture of Tess smiling bright with the necklace around her neck. "This plane was alleged to be her ride back to Angeles from Italy. Firemen have found two other bodies by the plane, both too disfigured to be recognized. They might be the princess's flight attendants but it could be her as well."

Okay, this reporter is pissing me off. She says it with such an offhanded way that I just yell, "Turn it off!" Dad jumps in his seat and immediately turns off the television.

I take a deep breath and a another tear manages to push out of the corner of my eye. My dad says, "We don't know if Tess is gone. For all we know, she escaped from the plane before it exploded. She's a tough girl, you know."

I just nod and wipe the tear away with the heel of my hand. The phone rings and Dad picks it up. When he puts it back down, he gives me a cryptic expression. "That was just the rebels. The plane crash wasn't an accident. The pilots were rebels and they abandoned the plane while they were above Carolina."

My sadness turns to anger. I've had it with these rebels. Why do they keep going after Tess? It's like they know it's going to kill me if anything happens to her. I stand up and say defiantly, "Dad, meeting in the board room. Now."

He leads the way and calls his advisers. Michael comes rushing in, and Evelyn waits for him outside. Both have a concerned look on their face, for Tess and for me. "Father," I start, "please tell everyone what happened." I sink into my chair.

Dad clears his throat and says, "There was a plane crash in Carolina, and it was Princess Teresa's." Gasps fill the room. "I received a phone call from the rebels. They said that it was no accident and that the pilots were both Southern rebels. They claim that the princess is dead, and that they're coming back to hurt more."

I hear bits and pieces of what everyone says. My attention is pulled back when Dad says, "Matthew, what do you want to do?" No one asks me for my opinion very often, but right now I know it was the right moment to ask for it.

"Send guards and scour every street, every house in Carolina. Knowing Tess, she would have jumped off the plane. She would still be in Carolina." The advisers exchange wary glances like I just said it's possible for men to go on the moon. I stand up to make my point and add, "We're leaving tomorrow at dawn. Meeting adjourned."

The advisers trickle out of the room and I'm left with Michael and Dad. My head is pounding, but not from fatigue. Adrenaline and anger course through my veins. I will find Tess. I know it. When I see her she'll be perfect and smiling and happy. Things will be the way they were. Judge me for my optimism, sure. But I can't lose hope after everything Tess and I have been through.

I exit the room, as well, ready to get back the love of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. It took me a while to write this chapter properly. **

**Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**kat'n'kat- Wow! Thanks for taking the time to read my first story and then this one! It means a lot that you stayed up past midnight for my stories :) Thank you. **

**Please keep reviewing and I hope you guys enjoy! Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

**Disclaimer: Kiera Cass wrote the Selection. You know the rest. **

_Tess's POV_

It has been three days since I arrived here at the Leger household. Mr. and Mrs. Leger (I seriously cannot call an adult by their first name) have treated me like one of their own children. Marian treats me like she treats her brother, meaning she tolerates me but doesn't exactly dislike me. Eli is such a cutie. He is so witty. He tries to flirt with me, but he spectacularly fails the pick-up lines. We also started playing chess the day after I came. He's really good but I'm better.

It makes me wonder how come I forgot every person I knew, but I still know how to play chess. I think only memories were lost but actions and how to do things weren't. Take yesterday, Thursday afternoon as an example. Eli was trying to do his homework (easy eighth-grade algebra), and he was asking Marian how to graph the quadratic function. Marian says she forgot and that she never liked math. Then she left his room. I popped in and looked at the function, and the equation to find the axis of symmetry appeared in my brain like a flashing neon sign (x equals the opposite of b divided by two times a; so easy.)

Then Marian was asking her parents last night about another math question, and I solved it in record time. (The limit does not exist.) It's pretty amazing, I think, that I still know how to do calculus yet I don't even know my own name. Eli and Marian have been calling me "Fire Girl." Mr. and Mrs. Leger don't even bother calling me anything.

I look around the table during dinner. Everyone's happy it's a Friday. Mr. Leger is apparently a retired soldier but he stopped the story at that. I didn't want to press him for more information. Mrs. Leger is a part of the Carolina Services Office thingy. She's the president or something of the whole board group whatever. She just does something governmental.

After dinner, I wash the plates for the family. Mr. Leger tells me to stop, like he has for the past few days, but I continue scrubbing the plates. Marian and Eli are already in the living room waiting for the _Illea Capital Report. _When I finish the dishes, I join the whole family. The screen changes to a picture of the royal family. The family helps me remember who they are. There's Queen America, King Maxon, Prince Michael, Prince Rilane and Alexandra, and Prince Xander. Mr. Leger looks away when the cameras pan to Queen America's face. It's almost like he's trying to forget something. I want to assure him that no, he does not want to forget anything. I count the royal family up then count again. One is missing.

The king steps up to the podium and announces that a Princess Teresa Blah Blah de Something is missing. I have no clue who she is. Then again I don't anybody anymore. It must suck to be her. The king reminds all of us that she was the missing princess of Italy and now she's missing again. He then tells us that the rebels were on her plane and crashed it. For a split second I feel like he's talking about me. Then I snap back to reality and remind myself I'm not a princess.

King Maxon also announces that guards are looking for her along with his son, Prince Matthew. I begin to tune out, and I almost fall asleep on the couch when there is a loud knock.

"Open the door!" A gruff voice calls. Mr. Leger gets up and opens it. Two men rush in, one wearing a suit coat and one wearing what seems to be a guard's uniform. "We are searching for the princess."

They don't wait for the response. The two men enter the living room and I stand up, wanting to look official and attentive. The young man surveys the room and eyes Mrs. Leger, Marian, Eli, and I. When his blue eyes land on me, his tense face relaxes and he smiles like he's just found a million dollars on the streets. He has a warm smile that makes me feel like it's only for me. Light brown hair and blue eyes... Where have I seen those eyes before? I mentally dig through the thoughts in my brain, and I remember that those blue eyes flashed after waking up in a dream.

"Tess!" the young man says happily. He rushes over to me and wraps me in an embrace. I flinch immediately and back out of his grasp. Who does he think he is? His face falls. "Darling, what's wrong?"

I look at the Legers. They look as confused as I am. Well, Marian looks like she wants to rip my head off out of jealousy. I look back to the blue-eyed boy and cock my head. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

He lets out a laugh. "Tess, even when we're in a situation like this you manage to crack me up." He puts a hand on my arm and I flinch again. "Come on, Tess. Let's go home."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I say with my feet rooted to the ground.

"Tess, come on. The whole country is worried about you. We have to leave now." The boy is persistent. But I hold my ground.

"I'm sorry," I say, truly feeling apologetic that I don't know who he is when he clearly knows me. "I don't know who you are."

Blue-eyed boy still looks like he's playing along to some kind of joke. "I'm Prince Matthew Schreave of Illea." I gasp and so do the Legers, but I have a feeling they already knew but needed the confirmation. They promptly get up to curtsy, but Prince Matthew isn't paying attention to them. "And you, my love, are Princess Teresa Francesca Renaldi de'Medici. You are the princess of Italy and my wonderful fiancee."

My eyes widen. I take off the ring encircling my finger and look at the inscription again. I'm engaged to _this _Matthew?! "No, no there must be some mistake, your highness," I sputter.

Mr. Leger approaches us and says, "Your Majesty, it's a rather long story, so I suggest you sit down."

The prince looks reluctant to sit but he does. He brings me down next to him, and I explain my situation; the moment I woke up from the fire to now. "I lost my memory when I hit my head on a tree or something like that. I'm sorry, your highness. I really don't remember who you are or who I am. If I'm truly the princess of whatever I need more proof. I can't easily believe that I'm a ruler."

"Well, you are, Tess," he tells me. "Come on, I'll take you back to the palace. There's plenty of proof for you there." Matthew stands, pulling me up with him. He turns to the Legers. "I want to thank you for taking care of her for me. Please, come to the palace with us. It's the most gratitude I could give you."

Mr. and Mrs. Leger frown and exchange a look. They both seem wary and unsure of this for some odd reason. I'd expect them to look more like Eli and Marian: jumping up and down. "Please, Dad, can we go?" they both say.

Mrs. Leger turns to Matthew. "Your highness, I don't think that's necessary."

"Please, I insist. The king and queen would give you the utmost amount of gratitude and care. Just stay with us for a few days. It's the most I could give you. You have no idea how much it means to me that Tess is alive." Matthew puts an arm around my waist and I relax a little.

But my guard is still up.

"Okay, but just for a few days," Mr. Leger says seriously. Marian and Eli hug their parents and run upstairs to pack their bags. Mr. and Mrs. Leger do the same.

I turn to Matthew and say, "I better get packed too."

He smiles and says, "I'll go up with you." I nod and head upstairs. I enter my room and Matthew closes the door behind us. "Are you sure I'm the princess?" I ask again.

"Absolutely positive, Tess. Are you sure you really don't know who I am?" He looks relaxed, as if my company sets him at ease. I stuff things into my backpack and contemplate changing into my pants.

I nod. "I'm really sorry. I wish I remember who you are. I'm sure you're a lovely person."

He laughs and sits on the floor. "I am. That's the reason why you fell in love with me."

I just smile and then I ask him to turn around. He does so, and I quickly change into my pants that the Legers kindly washed for me. When I turn around to face Matthew again, I see that he was watching me dress. "Why were you looking?!" I say almost disgusted.

He just rolls his eyes. "Oh please, Tess, I've seen you in your bra before." I just gasp. "We've kissed and we've done pretty intimate things."

My eyebrows raise. "_How _intimate?" My voice drops to a low whisper. "Did we do it?" I am so scared for the answer but I need to know.

Matthew slides so his back is on the floor. He laughs loudly. "Yeah, we have."

"What?!" I almost yell.

He laughs again and closes his eyes. "Just kidding, Tess. God, you're so gullible."

"Prince Matthew, I lost my memory. I don't know what things I've done in the past."

Matthew sighs and says, "You used to call me Matt." I stay silent. "You know what I hate about this damn thing? I've waited two months to see you. And when I finally see you, you don't remember me. It's almost like the world is playing some kind of sick joke on me. I mean, when I think I finally have a grasp on things, it slips out of my hands."

I zip up my backpack and kneel beside Matthew. "Maybe God wanted to test our love, if that's what we had. Maybe he wanted to make sure that no matter what, we would still love each other. Maybe he wanted to see if I'd fall in love with you again if I really did love you." He sighs like he's given up all hope but I playfully punch his arm. "Hey, if we fell in love once, we can do it again, right?"

Matt breathes out a laugh and sits up. He puts his hand on top of mine. "I suppose so, my dear."

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

The Legers, Tess, and I board the plane and it takes off. Tess is sitting next to me, but I can tell her defenses are still up. She doesn't trust me. And the fact that she's so cagey around me breaks my heart. But I think of what she said, about God wanting to test if what we really had—_have_ is love. Maybe he did think I just loved Tess because she's pretty.

I don't think that's the case, though. When I saw her in the Legers' living room, all my love for her rose up to the surface. She was covered in cuts and scrapes and there was a burn on her arm. But her dark eyes were still ever so inquisitive and curious. Those same eyes are looking out of the window right now. "Matt," she says. That's the first time she called me by "Matt." I missed hearing her voice. The sweet melody that flows out of her mouth when she sings echoed in my brain when I was without her in the palace. It was like being deprived of food. I missed her so much.

"Yes, Tess?"

She brings her knees up and hugs them. "Do you have any idea why I still know how to do math when I don't know who anybody is?"

I just shrug. That is the weirdest thing I've heard all day. "Oh, speaking of math..." I take out the necklace from my pocket. "I got this back for you." In my palm is the infinity necklace. Tess's eyes light up.

"Is this mine?" she asks in awe. I nod and put it around for her. She smiles; another thing I've missed. "It's beautiful. Who is it from?"

I smile bashfully. "I got it for you in Christmas." She smiles again, this time a secret lighting her eyes.

"Maybe that's why I like you. You know my favorite subject is math. And I just noticed something. Your name's Matthew and I like math." She smirks and raises her eyebrow. Even after losing her memory, she can manage to do the Tess Look.

"What an observation, love," I say quasi sarcastically.

She giggles and closes her eyes. Her breathing eventually becomes even. After a few minutes, her head falls on my shoulder. She still smells like pineapple and coconut. I put my arm around her, and surprisingly she snuggles closer to me. I lift the arm rest in between us, and she shifts even closer. I kiss the top of her head.

"We're a mess, aren't we?" I mutter. It doesn't matter; I have her back now. And I'm not planning to lose her ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites! Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

I wake up, but I keep my eyes closed, wanting to ignore life for a moment. What I can't ignore, though, is a weight on top of my head. My head is on a broad shoulder, and another head is on top of mine. An arm is carelessly draped around me. When I open my eyes, I realize it's Prince Matthew who is positioned next to me. He's snoring softly, and I think for a moment he looks cute.

I don't move an inch, not wanting to wake Matthew. It's strange to say, but he's beautiful. He has long lashes that any girl would kill for. He has full lips and his light brown hair is hanging over his forehead in such a teenage way. Is this really the prince? I can imagine myself falling in love with someone who looks like him, but being engaged? Not for the first time, I yearn to have my memories back. I want to know who Matthew Schreave is. I want to know why I love him and why he supposedly loves me.

As if reading my mind, Matt inhales sharply and unconsciously pulls me closer to him. He opens his eyes and takes his arm around me. "Sorry," he mumbles after yawning.

I blush. "No, it's completely fine."

He just smirks and mutters, "So pretty." The tips of my ears turn red, and I look outside the window. From up here, I can see high walls and a large structure. That must be the palace.

Duh.

The pilot announces that we will be landing in a few short minutes. I tell Matthew that I'll just go to the restroom first and I leave him in his seat.

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

Tess gets up to go to the restroom. I stay in my seat and look out my window. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and find the Leger girl. Marian, I think. I involuntarily shudder. Her name reminds me too much of Mariana, the Italian girl at the club. Ugh, I hate her for what she did to me. I mean, I told her I had a girlfriend then she makes out with me? What the hell is that?

I look again at Marian. She actually looks nothing like Mariana. Marian's eyes are bright green like her father's and her hair is brown like milk chocolate. "May I help you?" I ask.

She leans slightly forward and goes, "I just want to thank you for taking us to the palace."

I smile. "I want to thank you and your family for taking care of Tess. It means a lot to me."

Her face slightly loses its composition at the sound of Tess. "Yes, your highness, it was all my idea. I told my parents we had to take the poor girl in, no matter if she's a princess or an Eight."

I smile and nod again. "Thank you. I appreciate your kindness and generosity."

She gives a giggle that's slightly flirty. "That's all I've been to her, your highness!" Her parents summon her and she walks away after a curtsy.

When Tess returns I grin. "You're lucky you had a nice family take care of you."

She sits down and just shrugs. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Marian is especially nice."

Tess frowns and makes a face. "Yeah, sure..." She draws out the last word like she isn't sure at all.

"What do you mean? She's a lovely person. She was just talking to me how she personally took you under her wing."

Tess scoffs. "Yeah, if her wing is an extension of her parents'. She's kind of a brat."

I just shrug. "She was nice to me." I bump her shoulder with mine. "Maybe the Matthew Charm worked on her."

Tess rolls her eyes but I can tell she's amused. "Oh please. What's the Matthew Charm? Does it involve you flipping your hair and coyly biting your lip?"

I laugh and do everything she said. "Like this?" She just laughs but I can tell she finds it charming. "See? The Matthew Charm works for everybody."

She rolls her eyes again. "No, I was just noting how stupid you looked." She smirks and I put a hand to my chest in mock defense.

"How rude."

She laughs again and we start to land. Tess holds my hand when we start to descend. Then when the plane finally stops, she looks at our hands like she didn't know. I want to keep holding her hand and stay here, but she gets up and clears her throat. "So, are my parents at the palace?" I nod and get her things from the overhead cabinet.

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

When we arrive at the palace, Eli gasps. Marian looks haughty but I can tell she's impressed too. Mr. and Mrs. Leger look at each other semi-nervously. They act like they've seen the palace for the first time, but hidden in their eyes are memories and reminiscence. They've obviously been here before. But how? And judging by the way they look at it, it's almost as if Mr. and Mrs. Leger have been here for a long time at one point.

I continue to mull over this until I get off the limousine. My whole family as well as Tess's are standing in front of the main doors with happy faces. Maria runs to her big sister, but Tess is stiff. She gives an awkward little pat to Maria just so the little girl isn't offended. This will be one hell of an explanation to make.

When Marian and Eli get out, my mother has a surprised expression on her face but she remains her composure. "Welcome to the palace!" she says warmly as she walks down to where we are.

"Mother, they are Marian and Eli Leger. Tess stayed at their house while she was gone." I expect Mom to be happy, but something is off in the way she smiles.

"What did you say their last names were, Love?" she says a little shakily.

"Leger," I repeat. Mom looks pale, looking like a blank piece of paper compared to her hair. Dad has reached us by now. "Darling, what's wrong?" he asks, putting an arm around Mom.

When Mr. and Mrs. Leger walk out of the limousine, my Mom is shaking now. "Oh my God," she whispers. Dad looks up and he's holding his breath.

Mr. and Mrs. Leger give a little wave. "Hey, Mer," Mr. Leger says.

"Hi, Prince Maxon," Mrs. Leger squeaks almost casually.

Then Mom's knees buckle and Dad catches her fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**So when I did this in "The Selection: Next Generation" I sort of got mixed reviews. But I feel like the only way I could do this chapter justice is if I tell it in America's point of view. Tell me in the reviews what you think. Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_America's POV_

The day Mrs. Leger said Aspen died in the war, I thought my world had ended. I hadn't completely gotten over it. Then I got married to Maxon and had five beautiful children, and Aspen became a secret tucked away in the corners of my mind.

But as I am on my knees, I stare at the man I thought was lost forever. "Aspen," I whisper. There are tears in eyes. I look at the beautiful brunette standing beside him.

"Kriss," Maxon murmurs. The couple gives a tiny wave and Maxon helps me back up. The children are staying at us parents like they've seen a four-eyed horse. Maxon regains his equilibrium and clears his throat. "Well, let's get everyone inside. Matthew, I think it would be best if you lead Tess to her room where she can explain to her family what happened. Then she can get some rest. We'll see her tomorrow for breakfast."

Maxon puts his arm around me then he looks at Tess. "Welcome back, Tess." She nods to acknowledge him but her expression is of absolute confusion. I play with the skirts of my dress and let Max lead me inside the palace.

Matthew brings Tess upstairs to her room in the princess's suite. Her parents and sister follow close behind. I vaguely hear my kids and Evelyn greeting Tess. But the sound is concealed by the rushing in my ears.

Aspen is alive.

How?

He's married to Kriss.

Am I mad? Should I be? No. I'm married to Maxon.

Why is he married to Kriss? How did they even meet? And when?

The last question being volleyed in my head I know the answer to. I remember when Kriss was eliminated. I was so happy I was getting married to Maxon. I quickly gave her a goodbye and she was on her way. But when I think back to that night, I remember Aspen telling me he was taking her home to Columbia. Then he quickly left. It never dawned on me that something could've happened between them. I guess I was so conceited that Aspen would still love me even after I got married to Maxon. I thought Aspen would still be wanting me.

But I guess I was wrong.

Maxon closes the door to his office, and I sit in the leather armchair while Aspen and Kriss situate themselves on the couch. They're not touching but by the way Aspen sits angled toward Kriss, I know they love each other. I run a hand through my hair.

"Aspen, Kriss, would you care to explain?" I say with a dead, defeated voice.

"What's to explain, America?" Aspen retorts. He knows how hotheaded I can get. "You got married to Maxon and you're the queen. I fell in love with Kriss." The last sentence stings like a slap to the cheek.

I roll my eyes to hide the pain. "I meant why, how are you alive, Aspen? Your mother called me and said you died. In New Asia. I send money to your family, you know? I thought if there was no more Aspen to support them, I'd do the best I could to keep his family safe and taken care of."

"Mer, I didn't know—"

"Of course you didn't!" I splutter. "You were supposedly dead! I thought you were gone. Does your family know?"

He sighs. "Yeah, they know. But I told them not to tell you. I thought that maybe it would only worry you? I don't know. I just thought it was better to keep the queen from worrying about another citizen."

I'm about to say something cutting but Maxon starts before me. He probably knows I'm going to say something rash. "So, how did you two meet?" he asks, gesturing to Kriss and Aspen.

"Well, your highness," Kriss starts. "I met Aspen when he took me back home to Columbia. He was very kind to me about the whole elimination thing. Then I gave him my home phone number and my address and we didn't lose touch. Then he gives me a letter that says he's going to New Asia for the war."

"I became a prisoner of war," Aspen interjects. "They captured me and I was labeled 'missing in action' at first. Then the general was positive I had died so he sent news home I was dead. I eventually escaped and snuck into a cargo plane. They stopped over at Columbia which was convenient. I got off the plane and found Kriss. I used her phone to tell my parents I'm okay. Then over time we fell in love with each other. Then after we got married, we moved to a house in Carolina."

He holds her hand and squeezes. I almost feel like my heart is in between their palms. The saddest part of this whole ordeal is the fact that no one told me. But I guess Maxon didn't know either. Then again he didn't love Kriss like I loved Aspen.

I stay silent and just stare at the fire. "How did my son's fiancee end up in your house?" I say just above a whisper.

"Well, I opened the door on Tuesday and she was at our doorstep," Kriss says demurely. "She was covered in cuts and scrapes and burns. We couldn't just leave her there. We took her in, but we didn't know she was Princess Teresa. The dirt and scrapes almost made her unrecognizable."

"She told us that she didn't know who she was," Aspen says sadly. "She lost her memory after the plane crashed." I hate the way he tells me. He sounds condescending like we should have taken better care of her. I absolutely had no control over that. It's like he expected me to be on the plane being her guard.

I just sigh of exhaustion. "Well, I think it's time to go to sleep. I'm sure you guys are exhausted from the trip." They both agree and they leave Maxon's office. My lovely husband squeezes in the seat and pulls me in his lap. I close my eyes and put my forehead against his neck.

"Darling, are you alright?"

I give a half-hearted laugh. "Never better. My first love is apparently alive and married to your ex."

"America..."

"I'm sorry," I say feeling like a child who had just received a scolding. "I just feel upset he didn't tell me, you know?"

"Ames, may I ask you something?" He only uses my nickname when it's something serious. I nod. "Do you still have feelings for Aspen?"

"Absolutely not." I say it without hesitation. And I know I mean it. "I may have loved him before, but Max I love you. And only you." I kiss the side of his neck. "And our children. And our future children-in-law." He chuckles and gives me a light peck on the temple.

"I love you too. And the other people you mentioned." I giggle, and we stay that way for a long time, staring at the fire. Sometimes I wish memories could be burned like photographs. But I know that's not possible. And after Tess, I know for sure I do not want to lose a single thing inside my head.

But I'm choosing to live in the now. No more dwelling on the past. Max gives me another kiss, this time on the tip of my nose, and I decide that yes, now is the best time to live in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, lovelies! It's kinda late and I have a test tomorrow so I won't be able to respond to the reviews right now. Sorry if the writing's a little messy. Thoughts were kinda flying everywhere. Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Matthew's POV_

After listening to Tess explain what happened and her adoptive mom crying about it, I go to Dad's office. Mr. and Mrs. Leger leave the room right before I enter. Mrs. Leger looks at me for a while and smiles. "You remind me a lot of your father," she says.

Mr. Leger laughs as if there's an inside joke about me. "He has Mer's eyes, though." Then they hold hands and go to a guest room that isn't already occupied.

When I walk in the office, Mom is on Dad's lap. Ugh, it's weird enough seeing people my age showing public displays of affection but my parents? Gross.

I clear my throat and they look at me. I tell them to explain why Mom was freaking out and stuff about the Legers. When they finish the story, I'm sitting on the floor with my jaw dropped. Mom's first love is married to Dad's old Selection candidate. Awkward much? After that, I play messenger and deliver the news to my siblings. They're pretty shocked, too. And as soon as I finish telling them the glorious news, I head back up to my room and get dressed in my pajamas.

I have a heap of paperwork on my desk and I start on them. I'm done when it's about one o'clock A.M. Then I hear an ear-splitting scream and words being shrieked. I open the door that connects my room to Tess's and sure enough, she's having a battle with her bed sheets. And sad to say, she's losing. She's struggling in her sleep, still stuck in that realm where only God knows what is happening.

I rush to her side and gently shake her shoulder. Her breathing is still quick, but she opens her eyes. "Shh," I say soothingly, pushing a stray hair from her face. "It's okay, love. It was just a dream."

She nods but there are tears running down her face. "It was just so real," she whimpers softly. "I don't know if it was a memory or a dream but..." She quakes with fear, and I kiss her cheek.

"You're okay. You're here at the palace and my room is literally right next to yours. You're alright." She just nods and trembles again. The sight of this is breaking my heart. "Do you want me to stay with you for the rest of the night?" I say. I know the Old Tess would've been the one to ask me. But right now, she barely has an idea of who I am. I want to make sure she's comfortable before she starts thinking I'm some creep.

Her response is ambiguous. She shakes her head but she shakes like she wants me to stay. Then she scoots over to make space for me and I get under the covers. I wrap my arms around her and pull her against my chest. Her shaking slows down and she flinches every now and then. I know she's still awake.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in the dream?" I ask, gently smoothing her hair.

"I was on the plane, and it was going down. Then I jumped and I saw the flight attendant with her head bent unnaturally. Then I kept running and then there was this explosion behind me. There was this searing pain on my back, and Matthew... I was so terrified." Her voice undulates like the waves; up and down in uneven pitches. I've always known Tess to be brave, even on that very first day when she dared to run from her room. The fact that she's so afraid right now scares me.

"Tess, turn around for me," I say. After one beat, she rolls so that her back is facing me. I finger the edge of her shirt and say, "May I check something?"

She nods wordlessly, knowing that I'm not going to hurt her. I gently lift her shirt up, enough so I can see the red burn mark on her lower back. "Tess, why didn't you tell me?" I ask. My pointer finger lands right near it and Tess flinches.

She quickly pulls down her shirt and faces me again. "I don't know if I should trust you," she says quietly.

"Then why am I in your bed?"

She laughs quietly. "Okay, I am starting to trust you. I just need more time to recuperate from the hot mess that I am."

I chuckle along with her and encase her in my arms again. Tess is more relaxed now and soon her breathing is steady as a heartbeat. I kiss her forehead, and I end up falling asleep too.

* * *

_Tess's POV_

_Blue eyes, light brown hair. It's dark and there's a bottle beside Matthew who is holding my head. I feel light. I feel giddy. I'm upset for some reason. I turn to Matthew and ask, "You think I'm beautiful?"_

_"Extremely gorgeous." He replies with absolutely no hesitation. Then he cups my cheek, and I am the one who leans forward. My lips touch his and we're kissing. _

I am pulled out of the bizarre fantasy and dropped into a world where the fantasy is being continued. When I open my eyes, Matt's face is inches from mine with his lips slightly parted. His arms are around me in a way that makes me feel secure. I spend a few minutes just observing Matt from this close. Then his eyelids flutter open and his icy blue eyes stare into mine. He smiles cockily.

"Well, good morning, gorgeous. I didn't expect you to be in bed with me."

I roll my eyes and make a sound in the back of my throat. I put a hand on his chest and push him. "Oh please. If anything, you're the one who wanted to hop in my bed."

He sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect to fall asleep." He starts to get up, but I pull him back down. "Ooh, someone's needy."

"Shut up."

We stay in each other's arms, enjoying the comfortable silence. Matt breaks it when he says, "I'm so happy you're back."

"Yeah, but my memory's messed up."

"So? I love you, and I love that you're here with me right now." He tucks a hair behind my ear. "Words cannot describe how unfathomably beautiful you are, love." I blush and smile.

"Thanks. You're beautiful too. I mean, you're cute and handsome. So, yeah..."

Matt seems to find my loss for words hilarious. "I try, darling."

I remember the dream I had. "Matthew, I had a dream and you were in it." He looks at me attentively. "So we were in a room and it was dark. Then I asked if you thought I was beautiful. Then you said yes then I kissed you. Did that ever happen?"

He smiles and pulls me closer. "Yep, you got drunk that night. Then we were in an empty room and you told me how Michael was kissing Evelyn. You got really upset and I was trying to comfort you and stuff. Then you kissed me and I kissed you back."

I just nod. So it wasn't a dream. I really have kissed Matthew. I look at his lips, and I'm tempted to relive the dream, but I know I can't just do that. I close my eyes and put my forehead on Matthew's neck. I vaguely think about how my head perfectly fits there. I know it's possible for us to fall in love again. I just want to know how long it will take before another tragedy strikes and one of us is gone for good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kinda short. I'm exhausted. I want a cookie. Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

When I go down to breakfast, there is extra attention being given to me. It feels a little uncomfortable but I guess I have to get used to it. I sit beside Matthew and he gives me a smile. So handsome. A little ways away, there is my adoptive sister, Maria, calmly eating her breakfast. Matt's brother, Xander, is sitting next to her with affection written on his face. Then Eli Leger enters the room.

He's wearing a worn leather jacket to supposedly make him look tougher. His black hair is bedraggled and his brown eyes search the room. When his eyes land on Maria, he starts making his way toward her. I nudge Matt and point to Eli. Then Matt rubs his hands together as if getting ready for a fight.

"Oh, it's about to get real," he says excitedly. I giggle and keep watching. Eli sits down next to Maria, and he winks at her. And man, Xander looks like he wants to discombobulate the kid. Maria can't conceal her smile fast enough, but she turns toward Xander. Then the young prince puts a finger under her chin and gives her a small kiss on her lips. Ooh, marking his territory.

Maria sheepishly smiles and Eli is quickly forgotten. I go back to eating and occasionally glance their way. Once, I see Maria shoot a look at Eli. It was more a glare, but there was a trace of amusement as well. Hmm... maybe I should be a big sister later and talk to her about this. Wouldn't want a love triangle, now would we?

Suddenly, there is a loud wailing noise. I cover my ears and Matt grabs my arm. Something big and heavy is thrown against the windows and I scream a little. Everyone, including my family and the queen's sisters, goes in one direction. Matt keeps pulling me to some unknown place. I try to run but my lungs are having a hard time keeping up. I stop for breath and put my hands on my knees. Matt picks me up like I'm weightless and runs toward a door in the wall.

We go down the steps and we reach a man-made cavern. The families are all in the room that I'm guessing is for rebel attacks. There's a guard standing by the door and he bows his head when we enter. But before he does, I catch sight of his hard blue eyes. They look oddly familiar. When I look into Matthew's eyes, I feel safe and secure. But the guard's blue eyes make me feel disgruntled and upset.

I ignore the sick feeling in my stomach and let Matt carry me to the safe room. A few minutes later, the guard from outside enters, but this time he has a gun. And it's pointing at me. Details of the situation fly in my head. Xander has Maria in his arms; both have a horrified expression. Matt protectively puts me behind him. My mom and dad jump in front of Matt and me.

But the guard is calm like a leaf drifting in the wind. "I need to see Princess Teresa."

"What the hell do you want?" Matthew growls. He starts to move forward, but the guard clicks the bullet in place.

"Don't move or I'll shoot every single one of you in here. I just need the princess."

Matt continues to have a vise-like grip on my wrist but I manage to wrench it away. "Matt, I'd rather have everybody safe. Please, I can take care of myself." I walk towards the guard whose gun is still trained on Matthew.

Still holding up the gun, the blue-eyed man gruffly grabs my forearm and leads me away to the unknown dangers upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eek! So sorry I haven't updated sooner. But here's one and I hope you like it. Please review! Love always, AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

The blue-eyed guard leads me up a staircase. When we pop out to the hallway, I'm surprised to see there is no blood. It's a mess, sure, furniture scattered everywhere, shattered chandeliers. But no one looks hurt. Off to the side, I see a man with a heap of books in his arms. A woman runs close behind with a rucksack that looks about ready to explode.

The guard leads me to a dead-end, and then he presses on a specific spot on the wall. It opens, and there is another set of stairs. "Go on down, Tess," the guy tells me. "I'll be out here to unlock the door when you're done talking to the boss."

"How do you know my name? I mean, my nickname?"

His eyebrows furrow. "Tess, now's not the time to play stupid."

I scoff. "I swear to God I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know who you are or how you know me."

The guard looks at me with impatience. "We'll talk later. The boss needs to see you _now._" I turn to the staircase without another word and descend the stairs.

I enter a small room filled with metal cabinets. There is a derelict sink in the corner and on the metal bench is a man who looks like he's in his thirties. His brown hair sticks up in every which way but his posture means business. He stands up and holds out his hand.

"Princess Teresa, it's a pleasure to meet you," he says. He shakes my hand so firmly I'm afraid he's trying to break it. "Let me introduce myself. I'm the leader of the Northern rebels. Luke used to be a Southern rebel but when you deported him in Italy, he felt embarrassed. So he joined our group. As for me... well, no one knows my name but I prefer to be called G."

G sits down and gestures to the spot next to him for me to sit too. "Let's start with a simple exercise. It's nothing strenuous and I'm sure a smart princess like you would know you should just easily comply."

I nod and he says, "I'm going to say a word or a phrase and you say the first thing that pops in your mind. Got it?"

I nod again. "Queen," he starts.

"America."

"King."

"Maxon."

"Prince."

"Matthew."

When I say that, he tilts his head. "I was expecting you to say Michael."

I make a face. "Yeah, well, apparently I'm engaged to Matthew."

G tilts his head even more. "What do you mean apparently?"

"Well, I found out that I'm engaged to him after the spectacular Southern rebels crashed my plane, and I lost my memory."

"So you don't know anything?"

I smile inwardly at the little dead-end he's hit. "Yep, so sorry. I'm no use to you here."

G runs a hand over his face. Then he says, "One more thing and I'll let you go. First thing you think about diaries."

I just laugh. "Childish."

"You really don't know anything about the palace or Illea?"

"I know it's big and it has secret safe rooms, but you obviously know about that already." I roll my eyes.

There's a pause. G says, "Do you want to know why you're such a target to the rebels?"

"Not really, but I feel like I should know."

The rebel leader leans forward as if he's telling me a huge secret. "We know how strong and stubborn you are. We know you're not the delicate thing you appear to be on television. And get this, we know that Prince Matthew would take a bullet for you. So when the rebels physically hurt you, we know it emotionally and mentally hurts him twice as much."

"How is that relevant to what you actually want?" I say, confused.

"We want to get rid of these stupid castes. When Queen America was still in the Selection, she had a philanthropy project to present as an assignment. She told us, on live television, that she'd like to get rid of the castes. The problem is they still exist. Sure there are no more Eights on the streets but we want the whole thing gone for good. We want the old America back, both the country and the woman. And I want you, Princess, to help us."

I raise one eyebrow. "Now why would I do that?"

He gives me a malicious smile that makes me cringe inside. "Because if you don't everyone you love will be dead. We Northerners may not do the killing, but we are very close with our fellow rebels from the south. And they can do the killing for us."

I bite my lip. I may not know my family that well yet, but there is no way I am going to let innocent people get hurt. "What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"There is a hidden library in this palace full of diaries belonging to Gregory Illea. We have no clue where it is, but a certain royal you are close to knows where it is. I want you to get books and diaries, as many of them as possible, to us. Luke will collect them from you when you call for him.

"And if you fail to do what I have said... well, your family will not be the only ones suffering." He stands up and so do I, but I want to fall to the ground and cry tears of desperation. "No one shall know of this meeting. If any of my spies in this palace hear about you blabbering about it, don't be surprised when you face the consequences. Good day, your highness."

He shakes my hand and I go up the stairs. I quickly turn around and say, "Sir, I have one question. Who is Luke?"

He grins. "Ask the guard who led you here."


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to dedicate the last two chapters to winterprincess, ilona18, Property of Illea, and Shawwwtttttyyyy. They gave me some ideas on what should happen. Sorry if I missed anyone. If I did, please tell me and I'll give you credit next chapter. Funny thing is, Shawwwtttttyyyy's suggestion was unintentional. She said in a review "What if Luke goes back to the palace as a fake guard and makes Tess fall in love with him?" And I'm like *evil smile* :) MWAHAHA THE RETURN OF LUKE!**

**I also want to thank you for the reviews you guys! Fifty-five reviews... wow the reviews hit double digits! Thanks so much!**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

**P.S. I want my cookie back :(**

_Tess's POV_

I go up the stairs shaken up and wary. I really can't trust anyone, can I? I knock on the wall, and the blue-eyed guard unlocks it for me. I look at him dead in the eyes. He's handsome, but just by looking at him I want to kick his face. I deported him in Italy? What does that even mean?! And he joined the other rebel group because he's a coward. Yeah, that's what he is.

"Who's Luke?" I ask.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" the guard says intensely.

"The Southern rebels crashed my plane. I lost my memory. I have no idea who you are!" I retort.

"Wait, so you don't know who I am?" he asks.

"Not a clue."

Then he smiles, but it was in the same conniving way G grinned at me. "I'm Luke. G told you to give the diaries to me. You and me used to have a love affair, you know."

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"One hundred percent. Then you broke up with me to go to the Selection."

I look at him again. He's tall, but he has a slight slouch. He's stocky and his blonde hair is cropped short. I can't see why I would fall in love with Luke. When I think of Matthew, I know we had a past. I can feel it in my gut that I loved him. But when I look at Luke, I feel resentment and disdain. I hate it.

"I don't believe you," I say hotly. "And I will never trust you. You're a rebel, and my feelings of dislike will never change. Remember that."

Luke nods morosely, and he leads me back to the royal family's safe room. Along the way, he stops at a tall potted plant. "Leave a piece of paper here saying where you want to meet me. I'll take the books from you there."

I make a face. "Tell me why I can't just say where the library is once I've found it."

He smiles antagonistically. "Because G likes seeing any member of the royal family hurt. He wants to see you broken. So when you do what he wants because you have no choice, he wins two prizes."

My pace quickens, and I stop in front of the wall that leads to the safe room. "You barbarians disgust me."

"Tell anyone about this, and your family will be dead before sunset." Luke looks around quickly, and he leaves me in my place.

Then a guard with red hair comes to me. "The rebels have retreated, your highness."

I bite my lip and nod. "Okay. Go call for the royal family or whatever."

The guard—Officer Ronald, his name tag says—opens the wall and says it's safe to go up now. A few minutes later, Matt emerges from the wall. "Tess!" he calls. My eyes refuse to meet his. I'm ashamed that I'm helping the rebels, but I can't see this beautiful boy die.

"Tess," he repeats. He cups my face in his hands. "Love, are you alright?" A tear slips out of the corner of my eye. I look at the ground.

"Yeah," I say in a shaky voice. "I'm okay." He embraces me and kisses the top of my head.

Truth is, I'm far from okay. I am terrified.

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

I pull back and wipe away a tear on Tess's cheek. "Tess, what did those sons of bitches want? And why did that rebel guard look awfully familiar?"

"I don't know," she replies. "The rebels threatened me, and then they let me go. They were Northerners." So that's why she's not hurt.

Still, something's off-kilter in the way she says it. Tess is telling me the truth, but not all of it. "What did they say to you?"

She shrugs and says, "Nothing. They just, you know, said they—"

"Tess! You're okay!" Evelyn cries out. Eva gives Tess a hug of relief. My fiancée has a look on relief as well, glad to know she didn't have to continue her story. Then I remember my room is right next to hers. I could ask questions all night.

The rest of the day is uneventful, unless you count hundreds of maids cleaning the palace an occasion. The Legers are leaving in a few minutes. I think the rebel attack scared all of them. Well, at least Marian and Eli looked afraid. Mrs. Leger looked a little frightened, but her husband comforted her in the safe room.

We are all gathered at the front doors to lead the Legers out. Marian gives me a hug that lasts longer than I intend. I shake Mr. and Mrs. Leger's hand, and pat Eli's head. The boy reaches Tess and surprisingly gives her a hug too. "Bye, Fire Girl," he mumbles.

Tess giggles and says, "See ya later, Eli."

Marian gives Tess a hug, too, but I know it's just for show. "Thanks for everything, your highness." The girls pull back, and Marian looks like she has tears in her eyes. "Well, I'll see you every Friday on television!"

Eli gives a lingering hug to Maria. I've never seen my little brother look so predatory. Then Eli mouths, "Call me." Ha, no doubt Xander would rip the phone out of his house for sure. And maybe his mouth for that matter.

Tess gives a kind smile and the family leaves in a limousine. "So, darling, what do you want to do now?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath as if she's going to jump off a bridge. "Do you know anything about a secret library?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**EmilyTheNerd- Unicornraccoons sound wonderful. Imagine this little fluffy thing with a giant horn. :)**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Matthew's POV_

I trust Tess. Without a doubt. So I take her by the hand and lead her to the secret library. We go to the north corridor and run up the stairwell. I hold open the door and Tess walks in. Then I take her by the hand again and stand in front of the giant painting that covers up the entryway. I find the little button on the side of the frame, and the painting swings open. Then I find the little keypad and enter the password: 07041776. Dad says it's the date that the United States of America was freed from Great Britain. Only a handful people know about the day the Declaration of Independence was signed so it's the perfect password.

All through this, Tess stays in a silent state of awe and shock. I help Tess in the door that doesn't reach all the way to the floor. When we enter, only then does she gasp. I remember the library quite fondly. It's windowless and books are scattered all over the table. There's the computer on the desk and I show it to Tess.

She looks interested but she looks more anxious than excited. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She bites her lip then sits on the ground. "Matt, I need to tell you something. Are you sure this room is safe?"

"No one knows the code except for the royal family."

"But what if there are spies?" She chews the inside of her lip.

"Love, you can tell me anything." I beckon her over and I set her on my lap. She looks tired and defeated. She puts her head on my shoulder and she whispers in my ear.

"You know that rebel guard? His name is Luke. Do you know him?"

Luke is here? And he's a guard?! My hands curl into fists, wanting to pummel his face. "Oh yeah," I say angrily. "I know him, all right."

"Yeah, well, he lead me to the leader of the Northern rebels. They told me that they want to destroy the caste system. They told me to find the secret library and give them diaries belonging to Gregory Illea."

"And you were actually considering helping them?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, but you have to understand. G told me that he would kill everyone I love, including you, if I didn't do what he said. And I can't let you die." I suddenly feel a warm tear on my cheek, and it's not mine. I cradle Tess in my arms and pull her closer to me.

We stay silent as I try to absorb this information. Tess adds, "He said that the rebels want the old America back, both the country and the woman. G said that during the Selection with your father, Queen America had a philanthropy project idea that involved destroying the castes. Do you know anything about that?"

I try to think of Mom before she got married to Dad. Maybe she was a carefree, rebellious girl. But I shake my head.

"We have to find out what to do with these books, though," I say. Then I snap my fingers. "What if we just give them a fake diary?"

Tess tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what if we get a blank book and write some things in there. I'm a master at forgery, and I'm sure your creativity will tell me what to write."

Then I am relieved when I see her smile. "That's brilliant!"

We stand up and walk to the desk. In a drawer, we find a blank journal (how convenient). I get one of Gregory Illea's journals and look at his handwriting. I dip the old feather quill in ink and start to write.

* * *

_Tess's POV_

What Matthew writes is absolute baloney. It makes no sense whatsoever. I mean, in one entry Gregory Illea supposedly raised ducks for a living. It's outrageous and we're having a lot of fun writing the lies, but for some entries we have to make it slightly related to the country. Wouldn't want the rebels to get suspicious, now would we?

He finishes the last sentence in a flourish and he hands it to me. "Tess," he says as he stands up. "We have to tell my parents about this."

"I know. I just don't know if we can trust them," I reply hesitantly.

"What do you mean we can't trust them? They're my parents!" he cries outrageously.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I don't know if we can trust them not to do anything about it. If they act too openly about this, I could lose my family." I look down at the ground so Matt won't see my glassy eyes. "I could lose you."

The air in the room changes. It seems charged now with electricity and secrets. I love Matthew. I know that now for sure. Every moment I've spent with him gives me butterflies in my stomach.

Matt puts his finger under my chin and tilts my head up. Then he kisses me softly. I don't know how many times we've kissed, and if we did at all, I want to remember. I want the memories to return so bad that it aches in the very core of my being. As Matt kisses me one last time, I see a picture of waterfalls in my brain.

"Love, I have to tell my mother. She's involved in this as much as you are." He says it softly like if he speaks past a certain volume I would shatter like glass.

I nod and put my arms around his waist. "I'll go with you."

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

Oh my goodness.

I didn't realize how much I wanted to kiss Tess again. But the tension returns as we run to Mom's office. When we burst in, a look of surprise passes her face.

"Matthew, Tess, what is it?" she asks, her question laced with concern. Tess urgently tells her what the situation is and Mom stands up. Then she goes to a shelf where there is a black case. She sits in front of her television and pops the disk in the movie player. The three of us all sit on the couch and watch.

"These are all the footage takenduring your father's Selection," she says. It sounds like Mom is only addressing me but she looks at both Tess and me when she says it. Mom must be eager to have Tess as a daughter-in-law.

We all watch attentively. It's not hard to spot my mom when they've all arrived at the palace. Her hair is still a voluminous blaze of red and the simple dress she is wearing makes her stand out. She's still so beautiful. She fast forwards to about the middle of the footage. It's the _Illea Capital Report _for sure. Mom stands in front of an easel with a confident look on her face.

Then the thing she utters after a few seconds rings in my brain, word after word: I think we should eliminate the castes.

Just like that. The words hung like humid air after a good rain shower. Except this was a storm. Okay, my mother is a brilliant woman. But that is not how you approach things like this, especially since she wasn't the princess yet. Her whole presentation is bold and daring, but it's a disaster waiting to happen. I see an angry Grandpa Clarkson shouting at the cameramen to point their equipment to the ground. And the screen goes blank and Mom hits pause.

"This is what the rebels meant they wanted the old America back in terms of the woman. They're wondering why I haven't pulled through yet." She leans back in her seat. "I wanted so badly for this unfair system to be gone for good. But when I got the position, I didn't know how difficult it would be to actually eliminate them. Talking about destroying them was one thing. Doing the job was a whole different situation."

Tess is listening like Mom's words are straight from the Bible. Her body's all rigid and stiff with this new knowledge. "No matter what, please stay strong, my darlings. Your plan of giving them the fake diaries is genius, but it's only a matter of time before they figure out what's going on." I can only nod.

I exit the office with a new weight on my shoulders. When I look at Tess, the weight is on hers too. Her shoulders physically droop as if the weight could be felt. "Hey," I say. I embrace her and she takes a deep breath. "We'll get through this. Don't worry."

I sure hope so. If we can't pull this off, it might be off with my head.

**Okay, I don't know why, but this chapter seems EXTREMELY long. And they don't even do a lot of stuff. Tell me whatcha think about dis. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all who are still reading this. And for that matter, thanks also to those who read "The Selection: Next Generation" and this story after reading the first one. I love you guys so much, and you're all beautiful! ****_(_****_The Spectacular Now_****... harty har har)**

**Thanks for my cookies. #yummy :P**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I mean a loooooong while. I just missed reading actual books. I just finished _Ignite Me_ by Tahereh Mafi, and I devoured that like I would with my cookies. I also read _The Guard _and wow, I don't know anyone else who could get cockier. Shut up, Aspen. I hate hearing your antics. All of you know how strictly Maxerica I am. Oh, so I also read the first two chapters of _The One. _Lilythemermaid knows how much I ranted about this. I was so horribly disappointed in America, but my goodness, I was laughing with tears. Ah, fiction...**

**Anyways, please review!**

_Tess's POV_

"So let me get this straight: you two"—I point to the couple across the room—"are my adoptive parents. Or I guess foster parents since you didn't really ask for me."

"Honey," the woman starts, "we didn't ask for you, but we loved you as if you were our own."

"And so my actual parents are the king and queen of Italy?" I ask again for clarification.

"Yes," the man says slowly.

"And, um," I say, trying to remember my question. "Oh yeah, what are your names again?"

The couple looks horribly resigned. Apparently, Matthew wasn't the only one affected when I lost my memory. My adoptive parents, who I'm still trying to remember, are the ones who were hit the hardest. I'm trying my best to know everyone's names. We're in the Dining Hall now. There are quite a few guests residing at the palace since Matt's brother, Michael, is getting married this Sunday. He's getting married to Evelyn, the girl who gave me a hug after the rebel attack, but she insists I call her Eva.

The kind woman gives me a small smile. "I'm Laura Renaldi."

"And my name's Alfonso," the sturdy man says, "but people call me Al."

I brush a stray hair from my face and wipe my sweaty palms on the skirts of my dress. Trying to remember things is hard. I go around the room again. I point to the girl with black hair. "You're Maria, my adoptive sister." She gives me a nod. I look at the boy next to her who is holding her hand. "You're Prince Xander Schreave."

Then there's a young woman with long red hair. "Um..." I bite my lip, trying to remember. I know I haven't met her before her introduction, but she looks awfully familiar. The way she holds herself and the way she talks... "Oh! You're May Singer, the queen's sister!" I clap a little, genuinely happy that I remember. The room collectively chuckles, and I move on.

"You're Kenna, the queen's older sister. And you're James, her husband." I look at the pretty lady. "And you're Astra, their daughter." She gives me a demure smile.

"You're Princess Alexandra and Rilane, the twins of the royal family." They give each other a high-five. I smile when I see who's next. "You're Eva, my closest friend." She gives a tiny wave, and my other close friend nudges my side. "Wait, for your turn," I whisper and look at the man next to Evelyn.

"You're Michael, the crown prince of Illea. And you were the one who was the bachelor for the Selection I was in, right?"

"Yep, that's right," he says with a bright smile. He scoots closer to Eva and puts an arm around her waist. They showed me some footage of the Selection I was in. And wow, Michael sent a lot of girls home the very first day. I still can't believe so many already displeased him.

The man next to Michael has warm brown eyes that make me feel protected. Too bad the rebels basically painted a target on my back. "King Maxon Schreave," I say.

He nods. "And your future father-in-law, I might add."

"God, Dad," the person beside me mutters, but he gives a lighthearted smile as if the thought is actually quite appealing.

"You're Queen America." Her bright red hair looks just like her sisters', except Kenna's looks a little more lifeless, and May's looks like a fiery explosion.

"That's right, dear."

I turn to the last person, the man sitting next to me. "And you..." I say, teasing him. I scrunch my face like I'm trying to remember who he really is. But honestly, no one could ever forget his charming blue eyes. "Hmm..." I snap my fingers. "Right! You're Matthew, the oaf I'm engaged to."

The whole room laughs, and Matthew turns bright red. "Yeah, but I'm the oaf you love."

"You're still an oaf," I retort playfully.

"Well, you said yes to this oaf who proposed."

"Ooh," I hear a couple of people say. Pretty sure it was Maria, Xander, and all my future in-laws.

I bump Matt's shoulder cheerfully. "Touché, my friend, touché."

He laughs and laces his fingers with mine. We all finish breakfast, and we go our separate ways. Matt and I head back to the library to write more fictitious diaries. It's been three days since I gave the first "diary" to Luke. G still hasn't figured out our little charade. Thank goodness.

When I enter the library, I see a lit candle on the table. I immediately blow it out. "Tess, it's too dark now," Matthew says, pulling out a chair.

I grab a blank book and sit next to him. "Yeah, but isn't it more romantic this way?" I say in what I hope is a seductive enough voice to cover my anxiety.

Thankfully, Matt gives me a lopsided grin and starts spitting out ideas for me to write. We decide to put that Gregory Illea canceled Halloween years ago. King Maxon brought it back during his Selection, though, so it seems like useless information now. We work like this for a few hours until he leans closer. I can smell him as he blurts out more entries. I can't focus anymore. My hand shakes and the writing looks wobbly, not its usual script.

There's no doubt that Matthew Schreave is attractive, but every moment I've spent with him I learn a little more; remember a little more. He's kind and selfless, and he's not afraid to say what's on his mind. He's hilarious, and it always seems like he's joking, but he can be serious when necessary. I'm afraid I'm falling in love with him. I know I was in love with him before the plane crash, but maybe it was a fluke. Maybe these people are lying, saying that I'm the so-called "missing princess of Italy". I'm too lucky. I'm alive when I should've died. I'm engaged to a prince.

What if none of this is real?

"What's wrong?" Matt asks. He looks up at me through his bronze-colored eyelashes. I swallow nervously and continue writing.

"Nothing," I mumble. "I just think I'm losing my mind."

"How?"

"There!" I jump up with the finished diary in my hands. "We're done with this one. I should go get it to Luke."

Matthew's too quick. He grabs the crook of my elbow with a firm hand. "You didn't answer my question."

I shrug. "It's nothing, Matt. I just..." I sigh, not knowing how to explain the next part. "I just need a reality check."

Matt gets the book in my hands and sets it down on the table. "What do you mean?"

I shrug again. "I don't know."

"What don't you know?" he says patiently.

"Anything. I don't know anything." I gesture around. "What if this is all a fake? What if I'm not the princess? How am I engaged to someone like you? Why does it feel like I'm being lied to?" There are tears at the corners of my eyes now. Matt puts a gentle hand on my cheek, and I close my eyes. I just want to drift away like a leaf in autumn, away to some unknown place in hopes of landing somewhere better.

"Tess, look at me," he coaxes. I open my eyes, and he steps even closer. "Do you know that I love you?"

I hesitate. "Yes."

"And how do you know? Because I told you? Because you have a diamond ring on your finger? Because you have a necklace from me?"

Is this a rhetorical question? So many questions in the world, and too many with no answers.

But this one does.

"I know that you love me because... I don't know how to explain it. I just feel it in me."

"Exactly. That's how you should feel with what I tell you. You can trust me." He lightly rubs his nose on mine. "And I trust you."

I lean forward, longing for the kiss. My heartbeat thrums as his lips touch mine. Electricity has replaced the blood in me. This is how I know he loves me. Every kiss has a meaning in it, a thing where his words can be stowed for safe keeping.

I'm the first to pull away, but not far enough that our breaths aren't mingling in the small space between us. "Maybe I am insane," I whisper.

Matt's forehead rests against mine. "Maybe you are, but I know for sure I am. I'm absolutely crazy." He gives me the smile that immediately notifies me he's going to say something impish. "I'm crazy about you."

I giggle. "You're such a dork, Matt."

"Well, I picked up a few things from the master." He kisses the tip of my nose.

"Are you saying I'm the dork?" I say in mock defense.

"Yes, but you're an adorable dork. You're... _adorkable_."

I laugh again and there is no more tension hanging in the air. The walls are slowly being destroyed, and these are bricks I don't want replaced.

**Okay, so I need some democracy here! I need to know what to do for Michael and Eva's wedding. Just write in the reviews what you guys vote for and I shall tally it up and possibly post it in the next chapter. **

**Colors:**

**Blue**

** dark blue**

** turquoise**

**emerald-green.**

**Wedding gown:**

**strapless, classic ball gown**

**strapless, form-fitting but flares out**

**cap-sleeved, mermaid gown**

******Whatever style dress it is, there are going to be Swarovski crystals on the bodice that are the color of the wedding theme.**

**If you have any other suggestions, feel free to PM me or the put it on the reviews. **

******Love ya!- AcademicGirl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Valentine's Day, my lovelies. Did you guys see _The One_ spoilers Kiera Cass posted on her tumblr? I cannot wait until May. SERIOUSLY CANNOT. **

**Also, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate you guys voting. The results are at the end of the chapter. Please don't be that person that scrolls down to the very end and doesn't read the chapter at all. **

**AwesomePanda23- I love your name BTW :) I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters as well as the first. **

**Queen Zeena- Thanks, girly! I love your story, too. :)**

**PeetaOrMaxon- That was a really good explanation as to why emerald green should be the color of the wedding. Evelyn is quite classy. :P**

**lilythemermaid- Thanks for the review, hon, even if it didn't make it on the reviews section. Glad I saw it, and thank you. **

_Matthew's POV_

I still haven't told anybody about the rebels. Maybe it's the wrong choice, but I can't break a promise, especially one I've made to Tess. We've stuck to making the fake diaries. I saw Luke once in the hall; you can only guess how much hatred was on my face. Let's just say he's avoided me for the whole week.

It's the day before Michael's wedding, and man, I've never seen him this... anxious and hyper. The dude is bouncing off the walls, asking Silvia if she really has pulled through with the wedding arrangements. Invitations, food, the reception. But Silvia just calmly replies that yes, everything is in order. Every guest who is staying at the palace for the wedding has arrived. Evelyn's bridesmaids and her family are here as well as some of our cousins and other distant relatives.

"Bro, you've got to relax," I say, patting his shoulder. He's pacing in our office that is adjacent to Dad's. He stops momentarily to stare at me.

"What if I mess up? What if I'm in the middle of my vows and say something stupid?" He starts pacing again. "Matt, this is going to be televised! The whole country would be watching!"

I sit down on the edge of my desk. "Dude, you're not going to mess up. You're, like, absolutely perfect at everything." I'm not saying this to make him feel better. He really is almost perfect at everything. He is an excellent war strategist. I'm pretty sure he's Dad's favorite for that reason. I can't say that I'm terrible—because I'm not too bad—but Michael is a lot better.

I remember this one time he and I had a joint piano lesson when we were younger. It took me forever to get the simple piece correct, but after three tries Michael got it down pat. He's a prodigy. He tells me I'm a master on violin, but I don't know if he's just saying that. Then I played for Tess and it was like she saw an apparition or whatever.

"I am not perfect at everything!" Michael cries out. "Remember that one time Aunt Marlee taught us how to cook? Or should I say _tried_ to?"

I burst out laughing. "That was hilarious, though! The baking powder went everywhere, and Aunt Marlee looked like she was gonna pass out from laughter." Aunt Marlee is Mom's best friend since her Selection. She isn't even related to us, but for some reason we call her our aunt. She really is like our relative, and Mom treats her like a sister anyways.

"Still, it was an utter disaster," Michael says. "So there. I'm not perfect at everything."

I cross my arms. "Fine. Perfect at most things. Happy?"

Michael nods approvingly and smile impishly. "But seriously, Matthew. What if I don't meet Evelyn's expectations or something?"

I roll my eyes. "Oh please. You'll be fine. You're the crown prince."

"What does that have to do anything?"

I grin. "It means you were destined to be perfect." I raise my arms for dramatic effect. "And don't worry about Eva. She's probably as hyper as you are about this." That doesn't seem to reassure him. "Just take a deep breath, and think about the last day you'll be a free man. Hey! Speaking of which, we're going to have the bachelor party tonight. You gotta look presentable."

I swear, Michael turned a little greener. "Bachelor party?"

"Yeah. I'm hosting." Michael is now rooted to the ground. "Michael, it'll be fun. Come on. One last hurrah before you're tied to that woman."

Now Michael rolls his eyes, but I can tell he's calmer. "Is that what you'll think of yourself when you get married to Tess?"

I sigh. "I don't even know if we'll get married."

"What do you mean?"

"There's just so much now, you know? She barely knows who I am, she's just beginning to trust me, the rebels are even more determined to bring us down. What wedding are you talking about?"

My brother gives me a sad, comforting smile and sits next to me. There's a slight pause before he says, "Remember how we were playing that board game when I was seven and you were six, and we lost the dice?"

"'Twas a tragedy."

"Look at us now. We're losing people and our sanity instead of inanimate objects."

"Our life is a Shakespeare tragedy, my dear brother."

He laughs, and we do more paperwork for the country that we hope we won't lose.

* * *

_Tess's POV_

"You've done exceptionally well, Princess." I don't look at him. "Your highness, look me in the eye when I'm speaking."

This man is not the boss of me, but I do as he say. G shakes the hair out of his eyes. "Finally." I just gave him another diary, my hand cramping from the hasty way I wrote the entries. G asked for two diaries today. He's getting more impatient, which I don't understand seeing that I've done everything he's said. Technically speaking, not really since the diaries are fake.

"How many more of these do you need?" I ask hotly.

"Patience, my dear. We don't want the royals getting suspicious that the books are slowly disappearing. We might need just two more."

"What exactly do you need these diaries for?"

G gets up and starts pacing. "We're hoping that once we find what we're looking for, we can override one of the _Illea Capital Reports. _We'll present all of the knowledge you've given us." I cringe when he says that, as if their whole success is my doing.

"And what do you think the country will do? Obey your every command?"

"Not exactly." G stops pacing. "We're hoping that we wouldn't have to do anything else before the king and queen take action."

I nod. "I'll do what you say on one condition."

"Depends what it is."

"I'm sure you won't have a hard time complying." G sits down and cocks his head like he's really considering it. "I want you to command the rebels not to do anything brute at the wedding tomorrow."

"Deal." That was too fast. He must have seen a loophole.

"And I mean every rebel in this country cannot be there at that wedding. No Northern rebels, no Southern rebels, no secret rebels posing as guards. I want none of you there, or the deal is off."

There is a pregnant pause as the young rebel leader considers the circumstances. "Fine. No rebel will intrude on the royal wedding and every rebel in the premises will be evacuated to the forest. That sound good?" He holds out his hand.

I give it a firm shake and hope it hurts. "Deal."

** I put up on the previous chapter the choices for Michael and Evelyn's wedding. So I have the results (I only put up the ones that had votes):**

**Turquoise- 3**

**Emerald green- 3**

**Blue- 1**

**Strapless form-fitting, flares out- 7**

**Strapless ball gown- 3**

**So as you can see, emerald green and turquoise are tied. So keep voting for the color and I hope you guys enjoy the style of the dress!**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry the last chapter was a little boring, but I hope this one spikes your adrenaline. A little. Maybe. **

**Also, very sorry that this took forever to get uploaded. Well, I guess it depends on how you feel about my story. Oh! I got a review that was like "Full of mistakes as always! U are terrible at writing!" And I'm like, "Well, why was this review on chapter 12? You must've read the whole thing." Yeah, my friend dared me to say that so it's up here. Blame him.**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

I'm hosting the bachelorette party for Eva tonight. We're not doing anything raunchy or extreme because Eva isn't like that, and as far as I know I'm not like that. The bridesmaids arrived a few days ago, and we've gotten really close. Eva has six bridesmaids—Perris Conner, Annabel Paisley, Sierra Ridley, Alexandra and Rilane Schreave, and me. The maid of honor is Eva's older sister, Veronica. She just got out of the hospital from a coma, so tonight will be a really good time to unwind. Michael's sisters are also coming, as well as Maria since she's at the palace anyway. Astra, Michael's cousin, and May Singer are here too. Astra's mother, Kenna, couldn't make it because she said she was feeling a little sick. Queen America is also with us since Eva suggested it. Plus, the queen needs time to relax.

Apparently there's a spa not too far from the palace. So right after lunch, we get in the limousine and drive. When we get to the spa, oohs and sounds of eagerness fill the vehicle.

"I am so ready for a manicure," says Perris. She's the diva of us all, being a born Two. "It's been, like, five days."

Annabel rolls her eyes, but there's a gleam in her eye that makes us know she's just happy to be here. "Oh please, Perry. I've never even heard of a manicure." Annabel's the born Five. She and Perris are like the North and the South Pole, but they couldn't get along any better.

We start out with the massages, and dang it feels amazing. I never knew how tense I was. The kind lady kneads my back muscles, and the rebels, the world, the problems all go away. The masseuse takes care when she gets to my lower back. Her hands evade the patch of burned skin and actually finds a substance that makes it hurt less. I'm loving this thing.

When we're all done, we gather in a room and get manicures and pedicures. Ugh, that sounded really girly. Let me rephrase; the people come in to take care of our hands and feet. Yeah, that'll do for now. I get a neutral shade of taupe on my nails. I'm not one to go all out. After we're done with that, we get into white robes and have some tea while we're in the steam room.

"Everyone, thank you for being here for me," Evelyn says with a smile.

Everyone murmurs a response that goes along the lines of "Happy to be here" and "Anything for you". There's something about Eva that makes everyone smile when she's in their presence.

"Isn't it funny how the four of us"—Annabel points to the Selection girls—"were competing for Evelyn's soon-to-be husband?"

We all laugh, and they remember how ruthless the competition must have been. "It's a shame I don't remember any of it," I mumble.

"Oh Tess," Sierra starts, "you were Michael's favorite for a long time in the beginning."

"What happened?"

The girls shrug. "I don't know exactly," Perris says. "But I remember you got the news that Maria went missing, and you just shut everyone out, including Michael."

"And then I think he just had more time for Eva over here," Veronica says.

"The Selection really can be cruel," the queen says. "I remember when I was in it. There was this one girl who was just so mean to everybody, but with Maxon she was just this perfect little cupcake." She rolls her eyes at the memory. "It was so pathetic how she would act so awful and be a whole different person when the royal family was around."

"But it doesn't matter now, Mom," Alexandra says.

"Yeah," Rilane supports, "you got married to Daddy anyway."

"That's true, girls."

There is a pause that ensues as we all take a sip of our drinks. "Let's play a game," Perris says. "Okay, so we're one of us is going to say a word and then we go around saying what the first thought or memory pops in our head."

"Oh! I want to go first," Alexandra squeals. "First kiss."

Suddenly, an image pops into my brain of Matthew's bright blue eyes. We are in the dark room again, and he kisses me with so much passion. Alexa's voice breaks me out of my daydream. "Okay, so my first kiss was with a duke from France. I was fifteen and he pulled me aside after that ball we had and he just kissed me."

"How old was this guy?" Eva inquires.

"He was eighteen."

"Okay, enough about Alexa. It's my turn," Riley interjects. "I had my first kiss from Prince Jerome of Swendway." Her eyes almost glaze over from thinking about it.

"But Riley, aren't you getting married to Prince Alexander Rousseau from France?" Annabel asks.

"Yeah, how I wish we weren't." Riley's mother looks shocked, and her eyebrows are raised.

We all go around in a circle, and I am barely paying attention until the queen goes. She describes her first kiss as sweet. This guy was a Six, and she ended up dating him for two whole years behind her parents' backs, even after curfew. We all sigh at how romantic and badass the queen was when the steam in the room gets thicker.

I jump up and try to open the door but it's jammed. I bang on it. "Help! Help!" The other ladies start banging on the door, and I try to find the button the lady told us to push for emergencies like this. We all start choking and coughing, and soon the whole room is filled with steam so thick I can't see a thing. I finally find something, but it's not a button. It's a slip of paper that says: All the princesses and the queen in one fell swoop.- G

"I found the button!" Evelyn yells. She pushes it and the steam stops. We're all sticky and gasping for air, but we're all very much alive. Someone finally opens the door from the outside, and we rush out like untamed animals. The person who opened the door has red hair in a high ponytail with a horribly shocked expression.

"Your highnesses!" the girl says. "What happened?"

"We were locked in!" Perris screams. "I mean, what kind of spa keeps people in the steam room even after minutes of banging on the door?!"

"I'm so sorry, miss! When I arrived here for my shift, everyone was knocked out." The girl looks terrified.

"Thank you so much for finding us," Queen America says.

The girl curtsies. "Of course, your highness."

"And what's your name?"

"Juliet, your highness."

"Juliet, thank you for saving us." The queen says it in a way as if Juliet found the cure for cancer. I actually think it's very sweet.

The redhead girl blushes. "You're welcome, your highness."

Well, that ruined our relaxing day. We all get dressed and return to the palace. When we come back, the boys who went to the bachelor party are bruised.

"Oh my God," Annabel whispers.

"What happened?" May yells.

"Aunt May, it was awful," Michael says. Matt runs to me and wraps me in a tight embrace. He's hurting me a little, but my selfish thoughts subside when I feel him shaking.

"Matthew, what happened?" I whisper.

And the response I get doesn't surprise me at all. "Rebels."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so this one's kinda long because I don't know the next time I'll be able to upload another chapter. Sorry if you get bored or whatever. Also, if you haven't cast your votes in for Eva and Michael's wedding, do it immediately! The choices are in the chapter before the last one. Yeah... **

**Thanks for the reviews, BTW! I love you guys so much for your endless support. I also got this review saying that Luke was based off that certain reviewer? Tell me how I should react. **

**Oh, just a note, every bolded thing on my story is me talking. **

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Matthew's POV_

Michael tells the story to everybody in the Great Room:

The guys—Michael, Xander, Uncle Gerad, Uncle James, Uncle Carter (Aunt Marlee's husband that we happen to call uncle too), his son, Benjamin, a lot of our cousins, Evelyn's father, and me—all went to a fancy restaurant for the bachelor party. Well, that's what we told the girls. We really went to this fancy bar and stuff and got drinks, but no one likes angry women.

Anyway, there was this one guy who seemed harmless until he whistled. Then these other burly guys came out of nowhere and started beating us up. Finally, the manager of the bar (or hotel, depending on which story you're following) pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot the rebels, but they had already fled.

"Wait, wait," Tess says after the story ends. "What I don't understand is how we had a bunch of guards there to protect us, and we still got hurt."

"What do you mean you got hurt?" Michael asks.

Eva tells the story of how they were locked up in the steam room. We all agree how incredibly funky this is. Two rebel attacks when we were supposed to have trusted guards.

"Do you think there are other rebel guards other than Luke?" I ask. The others tilt their heads and furrow their brows in confusion, but Tess instantly pales.

"Oh my gosh," she whispers as I realize what else this could mean.

"Do you think they know about the diaries?" I ask.

"What diaries?" everyone but Mom mumbles. My mom looks particularly concerned, so I jump up and walk over to her.

"Mother, a word in your office, please," I mutter. I shoot Michael a look that makes him get up and follow us. We get to Mom's office, but right before we go in Dad just happens to be there.

"Hey, Ames," he says to Mom. Then he notices us and smiles cordially. "Good evening everyone. Anyone care to tell me what's going on?"

Tess doesn't notice her vise-like grip on my forearm. "Father," Michael starts, "may you come with us to Mother's office?"

Dad wordlessly nods and we enter the room. My parents sit on the love seat, and Tess and I across from them. Michael stays standing, tense and alert. Tess and I quickly explain the diaries, the rebel leader, and the bachelor/bachelorette party attacks. Dad is now up and pacing. Huh, so that's where Michael and I get it from. "Please leave your mother and me for a moment."

The three of us nod, and we exit the room. But instead of leaving, we all press our ears against the wooden door. It's no use, though. All the offices were built to be soundproof. Stupid protection program.

So I just take Tess by the hand and lead her to my room. Then she puts her hands on either side of my face and she says, "Are you alright?"

I smile and turn my head to kiss her palm. "I'm fine, love. You should have seen the other guy. Man, he was jacked up when I was done with him."

She laughs, and I pull her closer. "How are _you_ doing, love?"

"I'm doing great, aside from the fact I was almost asphyxiated with air. I mean, how is that even possible?" Her face scrunches up as she tries to think of the logic behind choking on evaporated water. But I just kiss the tip of her nose, and she leaves to go to her room.

At dinner, we're all tense and trying hard to alleviate the inevitable apprehension. Astra makes a half-hearted joke that actually pushes a genuine laugh out of me. She gives me a wry smile that says _I know you're just trying to be nice, but thanks. _I just shrug and continue eating. I excuse myself after dessert.

I'm on the main stairwell when I feel a hand clap on my shoulder. I turn around and see one of my best friends. "Jerome!" I cry. I give him a quick one-armed hug. **(H****aha, you know, those "bro hugs" that make guys think they're cool.)**

"Matthew, it is so nice to see you again!" Jerome is the crown prince of Swendway. He also used to have a fling with Rilane, but something happened between them. Or maybe it's just because Rilane is getting married to Prince Alexander Rousseau of France. God, love lives make a mess of things.

"Follow me, Jer." I lead him to the dining hall where everyone is still eating. When Rilane sees him, she leaps out of her chair and into his arms.

"Well, hello to you too, darling," he says, softly enough that Rilane and I are the only ones who hear him.

"Jerome, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm here for your brother's wedding, of course." Jerome scans the room for the groom, and he lights up when Michael approaches. "Michael! I haven't seen you in ages."

Michael gives him a firm hand shake. "I might say the same, Jer."

"But of course you won't because I know how you feel about redundancies," Jerome says. They chuckle and the rest of the room comes over in confusion. I introduce him to everybody and smile when I get to Tess.

"Jer, meet my fiancée. Tess, this is my oldest friend, Jerome."

Jerome, being the classy gentleman that he is, takes Tess's hand and brings it to his smiling lips. "Hello, beautiful."

She blushes and curtsies. I take back her hand from him. "Easy, now. This is my fiancée you're talking to."

Jerome smiles. "Right, sorry. I totally intended to steal her when I saw her on television, but you actually look really scary right now so I better go see what Rilane is doing!" He winks and leaves me with Tess.

"Tomorrow's the wedding," I say out of nowhere.

She nods. "Yep. I made a deal with G that he wouldn't invade tomorrow."

My grip on her hand tightens. "What did you risk?"

She shrugs. "I just said I'd stop giving the diaries if they hurt us at the wedding tomorrow. They obviously found another way to torture us."

"I hate them," I mutter. She gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"I know you do. But what happens when you cut off the head of a monster?"

I rattled my brain trying to think. Is this a riddle? She's so cryptic sometimes. "Two grow back?"

"Well, if you're thinking of a hydra, then yes. But what about a regular monster?"

"There are regular monsters?"

"Just answer the damn question, Matthew." That's the first curse word she's said since she lost her memory. Is this a sign it's coming back?

"The monster dies."

"Exactly. If we find both rebel leaders and kill them or imprison them, bam! No more rebels!" She's smiling in a way that makes me regret what I have to say next.

"Tess, it doesn't exactly work that way. If you kill the leaders, the other rebels could take action themselves. You'd only be encouraging them. We really have to make them happy. It's the only way for them to stop terrorizing the whole country."

She nods dejectedly, and I gather her in my arms. "Love, you're doing an excellent job handling all of this. Truly."

"I just wish I could help," she says, her voice muffled in my shirt.

I pull back, astounded. "Are you kidding me? Who came up with the idea of fake diaries? Who bounced back up after losing her frickin' memory? Who was friends with a psychopathic maniac who ended up being a rebel and didn't get turned herself?"

She giggles. "Turned into what? A psychopathic mania or a rebel?"

I kiss her forehead. "Both."

"Get a room!" Jerome yells.

I turn around and stick out my tongue. "Then stop making out with my sister!"

He gives me a disgusted look and walks out of the dining hall. Tess laughs lightly. "He's hot," she says.

I raise my eyebrow in a bored, not-impressed way. "Jer? How is he hotter than me?"

"I never said that, Matt." Then she grins in her little mischievous way. "Ooh, is someone jealous?"

I blow a puff of exasperation out my mouth. "Me? Matthew Schreave jealous? I'm the one engaged to you."

Tess laughs in a mocking way. "True enough. He actually reminds me a little of you. You know, the way you're both so joking about things."

My mind lingers on her last sentence. I never really thought about how alike Jerome and I are. Sometimes I feel like we're more brothers than Michael and I.

"Matthew?" Tess sings. "Helloooooo?"

"Hey, I have something to show you." I grab her hand and drag her to the music room. "Ta-da!" I wave my arms out in t a flourish.

"Whoa," she says, awestruck. She picks up a violin—mine, to be specific. I smirk and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she says.

"That's mine." She turns it over in her hands to see the side that has _Matthew_ engraved in gold. Then she thrusts it in my hands. "Play for me."

Amemory slams in my brain. This is exactly what happened six months ago; when Tess was still part of the Selection and when she was still annoyed every time she saw me. I gingerly take my violin out of her hands, and she sits down on the lounge. I play the same song I played that day. When I finish with a nice down bow, Tess is silent. Her eyes are glazed over as if her train of thought crashed in some unknown place.

Then her head snaps back up and she claps. "Bravo! That was incredible. You truly have a gift."

"Thanks," I say, putting back my violin. "What were you thinking about?"

She bites her lip, and the blank look in her eyes return as she stares at the ground. "Not to sound like some wacky lady with tarot cards, but I had a vision." She looks up at me. "Matt, I've been getting these pictures in my head that seem to be memories. Are they coming back?"

I sit down next to her on the lounge. "Tell me what you saw just now."

"Well, we were in this room and I picked up your violin. Then you did the exact same thing a while ago, smirking and stuff. Then I asked you to play and you played the exact same song you played a while ago. Memory or imagination?"

"Memory. For sure." I have an identical one stored in the file cabinets of my brain. "It happened during the Selection. I brought you down here for your first date with Michael." I roll my eyes. "I was so pissed he got to date you, and all I could do was escort you. Anyway, you and Michael had a little jamming session, and I barged in because Dad needed to see him. Michael left and insert your vision slash memory at this spot."

"What happened after?"

"Well, we talked. I called you pissed-off girl who wanted to pee on the world, and you actually laughed." She laughs at the mention of this.

"Was I really? A pissed-off girl, I mean."

"Yes and no. You were just pissed around me. Around other people, you were this naive little person that made people fall in love with you."

"Matthew, I feel like you're lying now."

"I'm not! I promise you that everything I say is the truth." I take her hand and look her dead in the eye. "I would never lie to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I lean in, wanting to kiss her, but we are interrupted by a cough. I turn to the sound and there's a smirking Jerome with Rilane behind him. "When I said get a room, I didn't mean it literally."

"Really?" I say teasingly. I nod at Rilane. "I see you followed your own advice."

Jer crosses his arms in defense. "I just wanted to play something for her. I learned something new on the saxophone."

He crosses the room to get the polished sax mounted on the wall. He plays an upbeat song that has me dancing with Riley and Tess. We all clap for Jerome. Then Tess surprises me by grabbing the guitar on the wall and plopping down on the floor. Does she remember how to play it too?

She closes her eyes and her fingers press down on the strings. She strums and plays a perfect G-chord. Tess starts playing a song that begs me to sing. I'm not that good of a singer, but I get by. When she finishes, it's their turn to stare at me.

"Matthew," Tess whispers.

"Goodness gracious," Riley mutters.

Jerome says something in Swendish.

"What?" I say.

"You can sing?!" they say in unison.

"I'm not that good!" I say as loud.

"Matt, don't," Tess says. "I can't even look at you."

"I just sang. No need to go batshit crazy on me."

"But you're amazing!" Riley says. "Why didn't we know?"

"Because you're all too self-absorbed to notice anything about me?" Once I say it, I regret it immediately. Tess looks hurt, as does Riley.

Jerome looks back and forth between them and he says, "Okay, I think it's time to go to bed. Riley, darling, let's go." He reaches a hand out for Riley, and they leave the music room.

"Matt—"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

She puts her hand on my knee. "But it's true. Everything you've done is for me and everybody else. I've been too self-absorbed. I'm so sorry."

"Tess, it's fine."

"No, it's not! I hate that I barely know anything about you!"

"But you barely know anything about yourself! You didn't even know you could play an instrument."

"This isn't about me. This is about you." Tess pokes the center of my chest with her pointer finger. "From now on, you tell me everything I need to know. No more hiding from me. You say you trust me. Do you really?"

I impatiently run a hand through my hair. "Of course I trust you. I just don't see the big fuss with putting attention to myself."

Tess gives a cold, mirthless laugh. "That's the problem. Becoming too selfless? You lose your sense of self-preservation. How long did you sleep last night?"

"What does that have—"

"Answer me."

I shrug. "I don't know. Seven hours maybe?"

"You're lying."

"Fine. I slept for three hours. Happy?"

"You were writing another diary, weren't you?" she says accusingly.

She rolls her eyes at my lack of a response.

"I rest my case," she says surely.

"But—"

"No excuses. I'm just saying it's not so bad to have some attention. You have people who love you and care about you. Don't think that they don't. People like others doing things for them, but sometimes it's good to do other things for other people."

"Do you love me?" I ask.

She looks at me with a gleam in her eye, but she props the guitar back on her lap. "I want to hear you sing again."

As I'm singing, I think how I'm getting little bits and pieces of my old Tess back, but also getting a girl with a confidence so daring and rebellious. As much as I want her memories back, I can't help but feel like this new Tess needs to stay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews/follow/favorites! If you're still reading this, words cannot describe how grateful I am. Seriously, this is a fanfiction among millions. Thank you. **

**lilythemermaid- Thanks! I knew someone would catch on to my hidden references. *COUGH AND AARON WARNER COUGH* And apparently, Matessa is their ship name. :)**

**EmilyTheNerd- Thank you for all of your reviews. And the lengthy explanation as to why the color should be turquoise! You're cool.**

**ilona18- Thanks for catching on! **

**kat'n'kat- Aw thanks for reviewing! And no, I'm sure your life must be more glamorous than mine. **

**PokemonLuver151- THAAAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOU!**

**Also, I wanted to do this chapter this way again because I love Maxerica too much and you can't see the fluff with the children telling it. Shhh... **

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_America's POV_

Matthew, Michael, and Tess leave the office. There's a soft thud against the door that gives me the right to think they're trying to eavesdrop. Thank God for heavy, wooden, soundproofed doors.

"Max—" I start to say.

"What are we going to do about this, America?" He stops pacing for a moment to look at me as he impatiently runs his hand through his hair. "Our children are in danger. Our whole _family _is in danger. Tess almost died. Again, might I say. And our sons got beat up by commoners—"

"Actually, they were rebels," I mutter.

"We have to stop this immediately."

"I know, Maxon. But the only way, it seems, to stop the rebels is to give them what they want. If we just go ahead and kill the rebel leaders, there will be total anarchy." I've learned how to strategize and analyze a situation since I've been princess. I'm not required to, but it helped me prove to King Clarkson that I'm worth it to be on the throne. It didn't matter anyway. He still hated me.

"What do you think they want?" he asks.

"What they've always wanted."

He walks over to where I'm sitting and crosses his arms. "Which is...?"

"The caste system gone. They've wanted that damn thing gone ever since that philanthropy project I presented twenty years ago." I put a hand on his forearm. "I know that was my mistake, but I really, truly think this country needs change."

Maxon comes closer and puts a hand over mine. "Ames, we can't just change the country overnight."

"I know. I never said we could. But over time, we can do it, Max. Over time, the castes will be destroyed. There are no more Eights on the street which is absolutely fantastic. But I hate the fact that there are still people working jobs they're not proficient at when they could offer so much more."

He mulls it over and sits next to me. "Remember how easy our problems used to be?" he says with a small smile.

I laugh lightly. "I don't know. Choosing a wife among thirty-five girls seems pretty difficult to me."

"I mean about how we would have to sneak around my father during the Selection." After my almost-elimination, King Clarkson made sure that Maxon would never spend time with me again. We saw each other discreetly after his late-night meetings.

"Yeah, I see what you're saying. Still, I'd rather deal with the rebels than see your father glaring daggers at me."

Maxon chuckles, a rich sound that makes me smile. His smile then quickly fades. "Now we have to try and satisfy an entire country."

I sigh. "I know, Max. And you're doing your best."

"But it's not good enough."

I lean in and give him a gentle kiss. "Maxon Calix Schreave, you are the best king this country has ever seen."

"Then why aren't people happy?"

It breaks my heart to see him question his ability when he's absolutely perfect. "People are never going to be ideally happy. There are always going to be those people who just won't like what we do. Then there are those people who complain and rebel for the sake of complaining and rebelling."

He wraps his arms around me and brings me to his chest. He's shaking, in fear that he'll never be good enough. He inhales sharply right above my hairline and says, "America, I don't think we can get rid of the caste system."

"Why not? Illea didn't always have castes."

"I know, but it would take a few more years to destroy them completely. So I'm suggesting something else."

I smile at the next two words I say. "Do tell."

"Well, what if people could 'test' out of their castes? Let's say someone wanted to be an artist and they were born to do clerical work as a Six. Then they could show the province Services Office what they could do and they'll be put in that caste."

"But Maxon, what if they wanted to be a musician and they were a Three? Who'd agree to be caste lower?"

"We can make it a way that castes won't have meaning. They will just be numbers that indicate what jobs people have. The salary, though, is another problem. The lower the caste would usually mean lower pay. But it would depend on the job and each of its 'levels,' you might say. So a musician would have lower pay than the conductor. Get the gist?"

I just nod and he continues, "When it gets to that point where castes just don't mean anything anymore, we can eliminate them completely."

"I thought you said that we can't get rid of them."

"Changed my mind while I was speaking. What do you think?"

I think that it's brilliant that maybe some poor Seven has the chance to be the greatest scientist ever. I grin and kiss my husband on the cheek. "When do we start?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, at the wedding. But tonight..." Maxon swings my legs onto his lap. "Tonight we can just pretend that our problems don't exist."

I'm so happy right now I can't contain the smile that creeps up to my lips. "And how do we do that?"

He kisses the corner of my mouth gently, making me hungry for more. "You tell me, darling." He grins mischievously and kisses me like all of his pent-up emotions are being released. I get lost in him until I remember what he said.

"Wait, you'll tell them at the wedding? The wedding's tomorrow, Max!"

"I know. I'll call a meeting with the advisers and Matthew tomorrow morning."

"What about Michael?"

"I think he deserves a good surprise. I'm sure he wants the caste system gone almost as much as you do."

"Good," I say. We're stuck in a comfortable silence, a giant bubble that separates us from this world. "We still have tonight to make out, right?" I sound like my old teenager self, like the rebellious girl that had to hide from the country.

"We have forever to make out, my dear." He teases me by saying "my dear"; like old times.

"I'm still not your dear," I say against his cheek.

"That's right. Because you're my wife."

I laugh and he does too, the warm sound filling my whole being. "I'm yours forever, Maxon."

It seems out of place to be kissing like reckless teenagers when so much is at stake. But just like Max, I want to forget everything for just a few minutes. I want to regain the stolen minutes the rebels had taken from us.

"I'm yours too, Ames. Forever."

Then the urgent knock comes at our door as the alarm rings.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, I'm so close to 100 reviews! Thank you! I'm so sorry I'm delaying the wedding and stuff. I'm sort of having writer's block. I know what I want to happen, but I just don't know how to get there. Know what I'm sayin'?**

**lilythemermaid- If Kiera Cass took notes from me, Aspen would have been shipped off to some other country a looooong time ago. :)**

**prnamber3909- I have only one thing to say: shit happens. And life sucks. And then you go to your first day at work and your boss screams at you for not putting lettuce and you go home and your roommate's a messy butt who left a burger under your bed. Yes, blame the rebels. **

**EmilyTheNerd- You're mom's a psychologist? That's so cool. **

**ilona18- Yes, I missed Maxerica too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And to my dear friend Luchi, who may or may not be reading this, reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**

_Tess's POV_

I don't have time to properly put back the guitar. Matt grabs my hand, and I leave it lying on the floor. We break into a run as the sirens wail. Suddenly, we are both yanked backwards. I turn around, slightly afraid and slightly annoyed, and Luke motions for us to follow. Matt and I are on his heels as he walks to the safe room where I regularly meet G.

When we're in front of the wall that conceals the passageway, Luke crosses his arms. "G only wants to see the princess."

I start to release my hold on Matt, but his strong grip remains. "No," he says with authority. "Wherever she goes, I go."

Luke shrugs, trying to conceal the fear in his eyes. He's intimidated by Matt. I can see why; Matt's face is stoic and placid, looking dead and alive at the same time. "Suit yourself." The blue-eyed guard opens the panel, and Matt bravely leads the way. In all of the commotion, I forget that I'm wearing three-inch heels. And I'm walking down the stairs. _In the dark. _I slip and I turn mid-air so my back would hit the ground first.

I'm expecting for the bone-rattling collapse but it doesn't come. Instead, strong arms wrap around my torso. I open my eyes with Matt's face inches from mine. The same familiar feeling courses through my muscles when a memory strikes.

_I open my eyes and the tip of Matthew's nose is almost touching mine. I feel anxious and something bordering disgust. Is this a movie? What, is he going to kiss me now. I stand back up and take off my four-inch heels. I start shivering in my light, pink dress. I order myself to stop, not wanting Matthew to see me vulnerable. But I can't help myself. Matthew puts a hand on my shoulder and he takes off his suit coat to put it around my shoulders. I begrudgingly slip my arms into the sleeves. It smells like Matthew—something both sweet and spicy. I take a deep breath to shove the buffaloes rampaging in my stomach away. _

_"Thanks, Matthew," I mumble. _

_"Just call me Matt."_

When my consciousness returns, I am standing upright. Matt's arms are tightly around my torso. "Tess," he urges.

"I fell and slipped wearing four-inch heels," I say without preamble. "You caught me, and we weren't allowed to be together yet. You gave me your suit coat to wear. You told me to call you Matt instead of Matthew. Memory or imagination?"

He puts his hand to my cheek. "Memory. We have to go. Who knows what G might do?"

It's a rhetorical question, but I am just a darn smart aleck. "I don't know. He could torture us for information, kill everyone we love, whip us..."

Matt shivers involuntarily at the last one. And I don't think it's because of the actual temperature. "Matt—"

"You're right." He grabs my hand and we start down the stairs again. "Who knows what he might do."

G meets us at the bottom of the stairs. "You're late," he says with a deadly voice.

"I'm sorry," I say crassly. "I blacked out going down the stairs."

"Whatever," he says. "We have some news for you."

Matt's grip on my hand tightens and that's when G notices him. "So you brought the prince, eh? He's more in danger here than he is out in the bloodbath."

"I don't think we've met, sir," Matt says daringly. "I am Prince Matthew Schreave. And you are?"

G gives a one-sided grin that makes my stomach churn. "My friends call me G."

Matt rolls his eyes but I can feel his heartbeat on my shoulder. "You have friends?"

"More like acquaintances, but you get the gist." G motions to the metal bench. "Sit."

We do as we're told and G puts his hands behind his back. "Good news and bad news. The good news is we have enough diaries to fill in Illea on what America used to be like. The bad news is we don't know _when _to make the announcement. What do you think is the best time to do it?"

"Do you really think we'd help you do this?" I spit. "It's bad enough we gave you the things you need to do this. Now you want us to do your scheduling? What are we, your personal assistants?"

He picks at his fingernails. "No, we have enough of those in the palace." The nonchalance in his voice makes me cringe.

"How do you know my father and mother aren't already making plans to fix the caste system?" Matt asks.

"Don't you think they'd tell the rebels sooner?"

Again, another rhetorical question, but I can't seem to hold my tongue. "Well, maybe they want to make the announcement tomorrow during Prince Michael's wedding. Wouldn't that seem reasonable?"

"I suppose so. But still, I wonder how urgent they'd sound when their son gets hurt."

I narrow my eyes. "You promised me Michael or Eva or anyone at the wedding tomorrow wouldn't get hurt."

G gives me that same sadistic, one-sided smile. "I didn't say anything about Prince Matthew."

No.

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

He's going to hurt me. I know it. "But you're the Northern rebel leader!" Tess cries frantically. "You said you didn't hurt people."

"I know," G says. "I don't. My 'personal assistant' does that for me."

And from the shadows is a big burly man I didn't see before. He was ducked behind a file cabinet that covered all of him. The giant, bald man has tattoos around his neck and around his arms like vines making their way to his heart. "Meet Ace," G says, "my comrade from the south."

Ace cracks his knuckles and pulls out a long whip. "No!" Tess shrieks. She lunges for G, but he evades her quickly. Ace moves smoothly for a behemoth like him. He moves to Tess and hits her temple with the butt of his whip. She falls to the ground in a heap.

"Tess!" I yell.

G turns to me. "And as for you..." Ace grabs my arm and shoves me to the ground. He binds my wrists and ankles and takes off my suit coat. He leaves me in my button-down, and at first I think he isn't going to do it. Then the sickening crack breaks through the air and the whip makes contact with my back. I grit my teeth. I haven't been whipped since Grandpa Clarkson. He was always upset with his grandchildren, me more than the others. I was the sarcastic one. I was the jocular one.

I was the one more like my mother.

The old scars seem to reopen on their own account as I'm being thrashed. I think that was ten. Fifteen. Maybe five. I don't know. The only thing I'm remotely aware of is the warmth that drips down my back.

"That's enough," G says. Ace stops and they both exit the safe room somehow without going up the stairs. How odd.

"Matthew," Tess croaks. I'm breathing heavily and I can't really hear her. My mind is fuzzy and dull. I'm not aware of anything. My eyes close and I fall to the ground in my own blood.

* * *

_Tess's POV_

"Matthew," I repeat. My brain is housing a million jackhammers. All of the pain seems to be emanating from my temple. I open my eyes and it's too bright for me, even in the dim lighting of the safe room. How ironic. We are in the most danger in this safe room.

I scan the room and find Matt curled on his side, blood pooled around him flowing from the open wounds on his back. I rush over to him as fast as I can, which isn't quick at all. I half-crawl, half-drag my body beside him. "Matthew," I whisper. Then I stand up and my knees almost buckle. I run up the stairs and knock on the wall. Luke opens it and he holds out a hand to help me out.

"Luke, please hurry." He senses the urgency in my voice. He calls another guard with sandy hair to open the door from the outside. Then Luke goes down. I'm about to follow him, but my knees buckle again. The pain is too much to bear now. Sandy catches me in his arms and the world turns black.


	17. Chapter 17

**ONE. HUNDRED. REVIEWS! YAY! *turns on rock music while singing "I'm so happy!"* Oh, speaking of reviews...**

**Guest- I don't HATE Aspen. I actually find him very attractive. I'm just mad that he broke up with America over nothing. He's too proud. Plus, I like Maxon much more. But I like Aspen enough to give him a happy ending with Kriss. :)**

**prnamber3909- Sorry. I didn't get it in by your deadline. :P Jk but thanks for the review!**

**lilythemermaid- Thanks, love! *snickers, swoons, then sighs* Aaron...**

**Shawwwtttttyyyy- Don't worry. You'll eventually like Luke. Maybe... And I love chocolate cake! Is it Dauntless cake or Maxon's favorite chocolate cake?**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I meant to update this on Monday or something like that. It obviously didn't happen. I hope you enjoy this one, though.**

_Tess's POV_

_Luke and I are on our backs, the cool green grass beneath us. The sun is bright. It makes Luke's blond hair look gold. The sides of his blue eyes crinkle with laughter. A bird chirps somewhere in the distance. Trees surrounds us in our little improvised space of tranquility. Next thing I know, I'm the one laughing at something he said. He teases me about how I never take things seriously. I just stick my tongue out and laugh again. We talk about our futures, our hopes, our dreams. Sounds cliche, doesn't it? It sounds like a fantasy to me. _

I wake up feeling relaxed, my mind void of any of thoughts, except for the fact that there's a slight pain on my temple. Then a million thoughts bounce in my brain like tennis balls. The most important one hits me like cold water.

Matthew.

What if Luke left him there to die?

The pain on my temple intensifies, and I look to my left. I see Matt on the bed next to mine, stomach down with his arm hanging over the side. I gasp when I catch sight of his back. His torso is wrapped in bandages, but the white linens are blotched in red. My stomach aches.

The nurse a few feet away must have heard me. "Your highness, you shouldn't get up so quickly. Let me check your vitals first."

I let her do that with little patience. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, you are discharged from the hospital wing."

I cast another look at Matt. Without a word from me, the nurse says calmly, "We are giving him sedatives and painkillers for his back."

"What happened to his back?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but the guard who brought him here said that a rebel had whipped him."

Two thoughts flit through my head. One, the next time I see G I will make sure he won't be able to walk. Two, Luke pulled through for me. He saved Matthew. My only question is why? Did he do it for me or did he really feel bad for Matt? My best guess is the former, but nothing seems to be what I think.

I stand up, a little wobbly from being on the bed for who knows how long. The nurse holds me by the crook of my elbow and I walk to Matt. I remember all those times I've seen him asleep, before and after the accident. He always looked so peaceful. But now as his back is covered with lashes, his eyebrows are furrowed in pain. His hand twitches every eleven seconds. His breathing is a little uneven. I can't imagine how much pain he's in right now.

I kneel on the floor by his side and brush a lock of hair out of his closed eyes. His eyelids flutter for a millisecond before murmuring something incoherent. He murmurs it again and it's something I can understand; something that warms my heart.

"He's been saying your name ever since he got here," the nurse says calmly. My lips pull up to a small smile. I put my hand on Matt's arm.

"How long has he—_have we_ been here?" I ask.

"Thirteen hours or so. Your family and his just left a few minutes ago."

"What time is it?"

"It's about noon, your highness."

She stays silent as I stroke my thumb on Matt's forearm. "Your highness, I think you should eat a little," she says.

I turn my head to find a tray beside my bed with food—an apple, yogurt, and a bowl of soup. I grab the apple and stand up.

"Where are you going, your highness?" the nurse asks.

"I have to find someone," I mutter. "I'm assuming I'm free to go?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Please alert me when Matthew is awake."

"I will do that immediately."

I nod and start to exit when I turn around. "And thank you."

I walk out of the hospital wing and start my search. I ask every guard I run into if they know where Luke is. Sadly, they don't. Some don't even know who he is. I'm already at the core of my apple when I find a door to my right. I'm in some hall in the west wing of the palace. I open the door to find a large room with approximately thirty bunk beds. The men on said bunks are laughing and tossing around jokes. There's only six of them here. The rest are more than likely stationed somewhere in the palace.

The laughter stops when my head pokes around the doorway. I smile at the sight. The guards immediately hop out to attention and yell, "Good afternoon, Princess."

I smirk and raise an eyebrow. "No need to shout, guys. First of all, my name is Tess. Second of all, I'm not your commanding officer."

They all chuckle and one bold soldier says, "What are you doing here, your highness?" He has blond hair that reminds me of sand. Sand... He's the guard that was there before I fainted.

"Sandy!" I cry.

He looks behind him. "Me?"

"Yeah. Were you the one who brought me to the hospital wing?"

He turns a little red and scratches his head. "Yeah, I guess."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Officer Bunker, but you can call me Logan."

"Ooh, Bunker, you're already getting on a first name basis with the princess?" someone asks. The soldiers get a laugh out of this.

"She's the prince's, Bunker," says a voice I know all too well.

"Luke?" I ask. Murmurs fill the room. The guards are suspicious. I roll my eyes. "Please, I'm not cheating on the prince. I just need to speak with Luke outside." The room stands still as if God hit the pause button. "Now," I say impatiently. Luke steps forward. I leave the room without another word and he follows me behind.

I turn around to look at him after he closes the door. Luke looks like I'm about to slap him. That's why he flinches when I throw my arms around his neck. "Um..." he says awkwardly.

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing Matt to the hospital wing. You could've let him die, but you didn't."

"Yeah, but I did it for you."

I thought so. "Well, thanks anyway."

He just nods and leaves me outside. I sigh and return to the hospital wing. On my way, a guard stops me. "Oh! Your highness, Prince Matthew is awake."

"Thank you for notifying me."

When I enter, Matt smiles weakly. "Hi," he mumbles.

"Hey." I kneel by his side. "How are you feeling?"

He groans. "Like hell, but somehow there's an angel in front of me." I roll my eyes, but its purpose is defeated when I grin. But it quickly fades away.

"Matthew, what happened?"

He closes his eyes and explains how G's accomplice, Ace, whipped Matthew. He says it almost nonchalantly, as if this has happened before. Has it? There are so many things I don't know about Matt. It bothers me.

Then I suddenly remember something. "Matthew," I say.

"Yes, love?"

I really love it when he calls me that.

"Today's the wedding."

His eyes fly open and he contemplates jumping up; I can see it in his movements. He freezes in place, though, when he bends his back a little. His grimace breaks my heart. "Love, stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some hurt puppy on the side of the street. Stop being a lazy ass and help me up." If he wasn't Matt, I would say he was impatient and annoyed. But behind his grimace as I help him up is a look of adoration.

The most I do is help him into a sitting position when the doctor comes. She says a bunch of things that should make sense to me, but all I see are her lips moving and a buzzing sound. I have no idea what she's saying right now. Well, I do. I just refuse to pay attention. I interrupt her mid-sentence. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the wedding is at sunset. We have to get ready."

"Of course, your highness." She does some extra stuff for Matthew and she finally lets us leave. I lead him to his room and his maids get him ready. I heard a while ago I had to be present in the Women's Room.

When I enter, squeals fill the rearranged room. Everything's been set up to look like a salon. Makeovers... This will be a long afternoon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, I can't believe I got nine reviews for the last chapter! I'm sure the super awesome, expert fanfiction writers are all like, "Nine for one chapter? I get, like, a hundred." But I still think that it's awesome I have more than a hundred reviews. Thank you so much! **

**kayselection- Thanks! **

**lilythemermaid- Honey, please don't make me the reason that you have a low grade. **

**But thank you! prnamber3909- Maybe… You should read to make sure it is a fluffy chapter. :P **

**Athenachild101- Yay! Someone realized that the redheaded girl in the spa was the person at the airport who had a poster that said "Redheads Rule!" Thank you for all of your reviews! **

***Write in the reviews if you thought/knew that girl Juliet was the girl at the airport. * **

**Property of Illea- I'm sorry for not putting enough details. I was rushing at ten o'clock to get this posted. But thanks for the… what's it called... comment? I'll call it that. **

**ilona18- Haha I'm glad you liked that thing with Officer Bunker, even if it did seem a little unnecessary/out of place. Yeah, the rebels are awful. **

**Delphinium14- Thanks! I'm so happy that you care/have feelings/react to things in my story. **

**On with the wedding!**

***BTW I updated this chapter because the last time it was described as "a big blob" by my dear friend Luchi. Thanks. The website is so faulty sometimes...***

_Matthew's POV _

The pain would be unbearable if this had never happened before. I change my bandages myself and get dressed for the wedding after I tell my maids to leave. I can't believe the wedding's already here. I swear it was only yesterday I was in Italy with Tess. I allow a small smile as I think of the past. I remember when we went to that club. I love how we lost all inhibitions that night. I haven't kissed Tess in forever. Okay, that makes me sound like some man-whore, but I really miss that feeling where I feel safe and content. Is it so awful of me to want to do something reckless when all of this shit is happening?

A soft knock comes at the door. "Come in," I call as I tie my tie.

My brother walks in the room with a panicked expression. "Matthew, I'm getting married today!" he half-yells.

I mockingly cover my ears. "No need to scream, Michael. I'm not deaf."

"So what if you're deaf or not? I'm still getting married!" He looks harried and extremely nervous. I bet I'd be too if I was getting married on national television. The thought makes my heartbeat quicken. When—_if_ I get married, I'd have to do it in front of the whole country too.

Shit.

"Mike, relax," I say, walking over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder. "If it's any consolation, imagine how nervous Evelyn is right now."

He sighs. "No, she's probably jumping up and down in excitement."

"Then you should be excited too."

Michael smiles. "Okay, yeah, maybe I should ease up a bit."

I raise my eyebrow. "A bit? More like a lot."

"Shut up."

We walk out to the main staircase where we see Jerome leaning against the rail.

"Jer," I call. He turns to us. "Go comfort Michael."

Jerome rolls his eyes. "Is he still—how do you guys say it?—_freaking out_?"

"Hey!" Michael says. "I'm right here."

"We know that," I say. "And yeah, he's as shaken up as a leaf during a tornado." Jerome and Michael tilt their heads in confusion. "You know," I try to explain. "Because the wind's super strong and the leaf is—never mind. Yeah, he's nervous."

Jer smiles wickedly. "How much do you want to bet Evelyn is freaking out too?" Michael and I exchange a look. Jerome bounds down the stairs and stops in front of the doorway to the Women's Room.

Michael whispers, "Jerome, we can't—"

Jerome cuts him off. "I never said anything about going inside, Michael."

The guards standing on either side of the doors are looking at us almost suspiciously, but we're royals so they can't really question us. Ouch, that sounded awful. I look at the guards again.

"Men, if you don't mind, we're going to eavesdrop on the women inside."

Jerome rolls his eyes. "Matthew, must you always be so blunt?"

"I didn't want them to be suspicious!"

"What's the point if you're going to tell them anyway?" Jerome retorts.

"Shh!" Michael says. Wow, he's already on his knees with his ear against the door. Jer and I do the same. We faintly hear the voices, but it's loud enough to be heard.

_Tess's POV _

"Pass me the perfume, will you?" Perris says to a maid. All the women close to Evelyn, except Queen America, are in here and it's tightly packed. The smell of hair product and perfume is clouding my mind. I can only stare at myself in the mirror as my maids pin my curly hair up. The sky outside is blue and cloudless. It's beautiful. I smile as a vague thought crosses my mind. Maybe God wanted to match the wedding theme today with the color of the sky. Well, it's not spot on to the color but close enough.

I get in my dress—a turquoise, one-shouldered, chiffon gown that touches the floor. It's the softest material I've ever felt. The maids did a really nice job on these dresses. Everyone looks spectacular.

"Guys, I'm scared," I hear a voice mumble from behind a wooden divider.

"Come on, honey," Evelyn's mother calls.

"Yeah, Eva," I support. "I'm sure you look beautiful."

When she steps around, the room seems to freeze and hold their breath.

"Eva," Annabel whispers.

Evelyn is wearing a strapless dress that hugs her curves but flares out at the bottom. The smatterings of turquoise crystals that encircle her waist add an extra touch that seems simple and enchanting at the same time. Her black hair is twisted up into an elaborate up-do that I can't even describe, with curly tendrils of hair framing her simply made-up face. She's stunning. The room starts chattering and flocking Eva like children to their mother. Michael's going to have an awesome day.

As if my thought triggered something, the door opens and Michael, Matthew, and Jerome fall forward. Queen America stands above them, looking at them in that motherly, deprecating way. The girls cover Eva.

"Michael, get out of here!" Sierra yells.

"Yeah, it's bad luck," Perris says.

The boys get off the floor and scamper away. We curtsy to the queen and she walks to Eva with a box in her hands.

"Eva, dear, this is for you," the radiant queen says. She hands the beautiful varnished box to Evelyn who opens it with extreme caution. The queen jokingly rolls her eyes. "It's not a bomb."

We giggle, but once again, we are stunned into silence when Evelyn pulls out a tiara made out of diamonds and shiny pearls.

"I've always wanted one," Eva whispers.

Queen America puts it daintily on Eva's head while maids attach the veil to it, a gossamer piece of cloth that makes Evelyn look unearthly. We all finish our prepping and head out to the limo. Eva gets in the elaborate horse-drawn carriage. It's entirely old school, but it adds a magical touch.

We drive to the church where Michael and the other guests are already waiting. During the drive, millions of onlookers wave at us. We lower the windows and greet the people. Princess Evelyn is written on multiple posters. Queen America seems like it's on more posters than Illea's whole population. I can see Princess Teresa also written on some, which make me smile.

We arrive at the church, and Evelyn is looking a little shaky. We all comfort her, and something seems to click in her mind when someone says, "You'll be married to Michael." We walk inside. The ceremony is long since this is also Evelyn's coronation. No wonder she's so nervous. When Eva is walking down the aisle, her father has tears in his eyes. Then the wedding ceremony starts. I'm not one to be up and about all the time. I almost fall asleep, but I snap back to attention when Michael and Eva say their vows. Complete adoration is on both of their faces, and it makes me almost want to swoon. Maybe it will be like this with Matthew. _If_ we do get married. I look at him beside me and wonder if he's thinking the same thing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews/follow/favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Selection Trilogy. If I did, The One would've been out months ago.**

**Also, there is an America POV here. I just love doing it too much. **

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Matthew's POV_

The wedding/coronation just ended, and boy, am I famished. Thank goodness for these wine and cheese thingies because I don't think I could wait for the actual dinner. As I get a sip from my wine, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Prince Matthew, how are you enjoying the wedding?" the duchess of England, Catherine, says in a heavy British accent. Duchess Catherine is a family friend, a little older than me. She's kind, but a little superficial in that way she knows she's royalty and should be treated that way.

"I suppose this wedding is like every other wedding, isn't it?" I say nonchalantly, taking another sip.

Catherine puts a hand on her chest as if shocked and slightly offended. "Your highness, this is said to be the wedding of the century! Goodness, this is the biggest thing since the missing princess of Italy was found!"

"Who's the missing princess of Italy again?" Tess says, approaching us.

I smile and wrap my arm around her waist. "You are, love."

Tess shakes her head and smacks her forehead. "Oh that's right."

"Your highness," the duchess says with a graceful curtsy. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you."

Tess smiles demurely. "Likewise."

There's a small pause, and no one knows exactly what to say. Then Catherine blurts out, "How's your brother?"

"Who are you asking?" I say.

"Princess Tess, your highness."

I look over at Tess, and she has that hazy look in her eyes. A memory. Then Tess mumbles, "Duchess Catherine."

"Yes, your highness?" Catherine asks almost nervously.

Tess narrows her eyes. "You were the one having an affair with my brother, Angelo. Then you left."

Catherine's eyes widen."No, no. I left because..." Catherine looks around, making sure no one except us will hear her. "I left because I didn't want to hurt him."

"How would you hurt him if you stayed?" I ask.

"A young fellow was vying for my heart among others. My father wouldn't allow me to marry Angelo, God forbid. My parents wanted me to marry someone from England, saying I had to be patriotic or something rubbish like that. It was all ridiculous really. But I kept seeing Angelo and I had to leave sooner than later. I didn't want him to get so attached that when I finally left he couldn't bear to see me leave. It was difficult enough for me to even think about saying goodbye that last night. So I didn't."

Tess and I can only stand in silence. Catherine laughs lightly. "I'm sorry I had to impose that failed love story upon you, but I feel like I needed to defend myself."

"I understand now, Duchess Catherine," Tess says. "Thank you. I'll tell Angelo about that."

Catherine nods. "Thank you, Princess. And if you could do me a favor, please simply call me Catherine." She tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder and walks away.

I turn to Tess. "You had a flashback, didn't you?"

"It seems like it."

"What was it?"

"I was lying on the floor of a room across this handsome young man. He had brown-blond hair and dark brown eyes like mine. I felt a lot of admiration for this person. Then I had the vaguest thought he was my brother, Angelo." She shakes her head. "He said that he and Catherine 'did it.'" She uses air quotes to prove her point.

My eyebrows raise. "Wow, they must have been really in love to break the law like that. Then again it's probably not like here."

"But still. What a commitment. Then Angelo told me that I shouldn't do it with just any random person. That it has to be someone who I love and someone who will always love me back."

I want to reassure Tess that I'll be that someone. I want to tell her that I'll never leave her like Catherine. But such promises can't be made just yet. I don't know how Tess feels about me. She's definitely warming up to me but I can feel that she only likes me as a friend. How long will it take for her to love me again?

* * *

_Tess's POV_

We arrive at the palace for the wedding reception. I do love the chefs. They serve a fantastic appetizer, then Michael and Eva show up. Ah, the newlyweds. Eva is radiant and so is Michael. They're so adorable. They give each other a light peck on the lips. We continue on with dinner then Matthew beside me stands up. He raises his wine glass and taps it with his utensil.

"Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention, please." The Great Room quiets down, and Matt clears his throat. "Hello, everybody. As you may or may not know, I am Prince Matthew Schreave of Illea. But I'm also known as the groom's brother and his best man. I'd like to thank and welcome everybody for being here. I've never seen my home so full before." There is a light chuckle and Matt resumes.

"Well, the last time I saw my home almost as full as today was during the Selection, where Michael met his wife." We all look at Eva, who is blushing profusely. I look around and find that every camera is honed in on our general area. I'm on television. Yikes.

"Let me tell you what Michael was like before Evelyn. He was a shy fellow who didn't really know how to woo the ladies. And there he was, trying to find a wife and a princess among thirty-five women. He succeeded, I might say. Let's give our future king a round of applause." The room erupts in claps and whoops from close friends.

"To dear Evelyn, you have stolen the heart belonging to a man who wouldn't let his things out of sight. I'm being literal. Michael would have bright pieces of paper on his stuff to make sure he didn't lose anything. Yet here he is, his heart with another person. May you never lie, cheat, or drink, my dear brother. But if you must lie, lie with each other. If you cheat, cheat death. And if you drink, drink merrily with us and the whole country, for we want to see you two happy and ruling the country side by side." Matthew raises his wine glass. "Cheers!"

We raise ours. "Cheers!" We take drinks, some giant gulps, and some—like me—a sip. Then Matthew stands up with Eva's sister, and both say they have a slideshow to present. We all turn to the screen on the wall with a projector hanging on the ceiling several feet away.

The slide starts with a picture of a baby Michael. The guests croon at the cuteness of it all. Then some home videos start playing. Michael playing outside in the palace gardens. Then time jumps to Michael and Matthew playing their instruments in the music room, Matt with his brilliant blue eyes brighter than ever. Then two more children come—Rilane and Alexandra. It keeps going until all five royal children appear. Michael is shown taking great care of his siblings.

Eva's portion of the slide comes. Her long black curly hair makes her look even smaller than she is. Pictures of her show up, planting seeds in her father's farm. She's seen playing with her older sister. Many videos of Eva playing the oboe, the flute, and the piano. She really is the perfect match for Michael.

The next part is pictures of Michael and Evelyn together. There's even a picture with Michael and all of the Elite. You can tell the favoritism just by looking at the way Michael is slightly more angled toward Eva. The slideshow ends and we clap.

The quartet starts playing a song for the first dance. Eva dances with her father first. Then Michael graciously cuts in and everyone joins. Matt holds out his hand. "If you may be so gracious, Princess Teresa, may I have this dance?"

Hmm... memory.

I grin mischievously, rather than sporting my signature one eyebrow raise and smirk. "No, thank you, but Tess would like to dance."

Matt grins too, remembering the night we found out I'm the missing princess of Italy. He leads me to the dance floor. The camera is pointing at us again, but I don't care. I dance close to Matthew, but still remaining a respectable distance between us. We stay silent for several minutes. I'm not exactly sure what to say. It's alright, though. I like looking at Matt. The turquoise necktie he's wearing brings out his bright blue eyes, framed by his bronze-colored eyelashes. He notices me staring. I clear my throat and look away.

Maria is dancing with Xander with no more than an inch between them. She's going to be more than my adoptive sister if they get married. And if I get married to Matthew. I hate the ifs that this world contains. It can't handle the two letters strung together to make a sentence so improbable.

"Tess," Matt whispers. I turn to look him in the eye.

"Yes?"

He smiles, a dorky grin that I rarely see. "You look beautiful."

My face warms, and I must be blushing like crazy. "Thank you. You do, too. I mean, you look handsome."

The cocky smirk that I know well appears, bright like a fire. "Thank you, love."

"Your toast was amazing, by the way. How long did it take you to write that?"

He rolls his eyes."When do I have the time to do that?"

I laugh. "The classic improvisation, I'm guessing?"

"Ooh, what an educated guess."

I roll my eyes. "Matthew, I have a question for you." His eyes light up, waiting for me to ask. "What was it like before we were, you know, together and stuff?"

"You mean when you were still one of Michael's Selected?"

I nod.

He sighs and pulls me a tad closer.

"I'll tell you one thing. It was hell for me. Seeing you go on a million dates with Michael was like falling in a pit of despair."

"So poetic," I jest.

"He was your favorite, you know." I shake my head. "He took you on the first date. And he took you on more and more."

There's a slight pause that gives me room to think. If I was Michael's favorite, how come this isn't _my_ wedding? I could have easily been married to Michael, not engaged to his brother. Michael is handsome, without a doubt. Whereas Matt is handsome in almost a casual, rugged way, Michael is soft and ethereal.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Michael told me one night about the five Selected girls remaining. He said that you told him that you wanted to be his friend. And I'm guessing that's what happened. You went on dates as friends, not as lovers."

"Then why were you so jealous?" I ask timidly.

He smirks. "Me? Matthew Schreave jealous?"

I roll my eyes. "How did we meet?" I ask. My hip is now somehow touching Matthew's.

"On the very first night of the Selection, you were out of your room. You were behind a pillar, and then you bumped into me."

_"Oh!" I say surprised. Prince Matthew stands behind me with an amused look on his face._

_"I haven't seen you here before," he says with a low voice._

_I roll my eyes. "Well, obviously. I wasn't born here. __I'm Teresa, but you can call me Tess, your highness."_

_Prince Matthew smiles. "I'm Prince Matthew, the brother of the man you are competing for. But you can call me Matthew or the title Handsome Rock God."_

_I laugh and then I hear a distressed scream. I sigh. "That must be my maid. I have to go." Matthew puts my hand to his lips._

_"Good night, my dear."_

_"Ha! I am not your dear. No one should know of this encounter. This could be high treason for me." I warn._

_"Agreed. Who are you again?"_

_Trying to be funny, are we? I smirk and run back to my room. Margaret, my maid, grabs my arm and shoves me in bed. I sleep, breathless and happy._

"Tess? Hellooooo?" Matt says, drawing out the words.

"I'm here."

"Memory?"

"Yeah. It was cute."

"Well, you're adorable. You make it all the more special."

I look over his shoulder. "Matt, you're too nice to me."

He chuckles, a soft laugh that gradually becomes louder. "Why is that funny?" I ask, perplexed.

"If you only remembered, and I'm so glad you don't. I was a terrible ass to you. I was horrible, always making fun of you and Michael."

"So you were jealous?"

He feigns a sigh. "You caught me, love."

I laugh and he pulls me closer. "You find that amusing?"

"The fact that you have the capacity to be jealous is amusing."

"Love, I'm jealous of any man who isn't me that gets to spend time with you."

That sentence makes me melt. "You''ll never have to be," I say, the end of my sentence a little choked.

His nose brushes against mine, and the desire to kiss him scares me so much, but there is a tap on my shoulder that makes me quickly pull away.

"Your highness, may I cut in?" Prince Jerome asks. Matt glares at his best friend, but puts my hand in Jerome's. Matthew whispers fiercely in Jerome's ear, but the Swendish prince only replies with an impish grin. Matt leaves and we dance.

"You seem rather close with the prince, your highness," Jerome says.

"Well, he is my fiancé," I say. "And please, call me Tess."

Jerome smiles. "You two looked like regular teenagers when you danced."

I smile a little, hoping that that's what the country sees me as. I don't want to be some celebrity that has to meet high expectations. I want to be normal.

"So what's going on with you and Riley?" I ask, trying to keep the subject away from me.

He looks away. "It's complicated," he mumbles.

I'm about to press him for more details when the king says on the microphone, "Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention." Jerome bows, and Matt is close by my side again.

"What's going on?" he asks. I can only shrug.

* * *

_America's POV_

I stand beside my husband. I can't believe after nineteen years this is finally going to happen. The Great Room quiets down enough for Maxon to speak into the microphone. "As you might know, there are frequent rebel attacks at the palace. We have discovered that this happens due to the fact that some are dissatisfied with our country's castes."

The "dissatisfaction" of the way our country is run has never been discussed publicly, let alone national television. Well, except for my philanthropy project incident on the_ Report_, but we don't like to talk about that. Maxon explains in greater detail about the "test out of your true caste" thing. He doesn't slip up, no hesitation whatsoever. It only occurs to me now how much he wants this too. Max doesn't say anything about the fact that castes won't mean anything in a few years, but that doesn't matter yet. Everyone is cheering and applauding. Max was right; Michael does want this almost as much as I. Matt has a shocked, but relieved, look on his face. We were supposed to include him in the meeting this morning but he was recovering from last night's rebel attack.

We've already sent the letters this morning to every province Services Office. Hopefully, this will be enough for the rebels until we can finally eliminate them.

"Have a good evening everyone," Max finally concludes. I walk over to Tess and Matthew who are talking intently. "So what do you guys think?" I ask. Tess looks shocked I'm asking for her opinion.

"Your highness, it's a wonderful idea. I'm so happy you came up with it," she says, and I can tell she means it. She's a strong girl, considering how much she's been through. And I'm so thankful she has someone like Matthew to help her.

"Mother, why didn't I know about this sooner?" Matthew asks.

"Well, you were supposed to be at this morning's meeting, but your father and I thought it more important that you are recovering" I put my hand on Matthew's cheek. "Darling, are you alright?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, Mom, I'm okay."

Teenagers.

I smile. "How about you, Tess?" Again, Tess looks shocked. This time, though, from being called on so casually.

"I'm doing fine, your highness." How long will it take before she can call me Mom?

"That's good, dears." I give them both a hug and walk to Maxon.

"How are they?" he asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"They say they're doing well," I reply.

"Are they really?"

I pause. "Max, dance with me." He smirks but complies.

No matter how long I'll be at this palace, I won't be able to dance as well as Maxon. It's okay; he's a good leader. We break apart after a song. Max finds Eva, and I go find Michael. The night seems to slip away as I talk to Michael about this whole day. He's enthusiastic about it, and that makes me happy to know that maybe everything is finally falling into place.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Selection Trilogy nor its characters. **

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

I am very confused. It has been one week since the wedding and there's been no rebel attacks. None. Nada. It's almost like they hibernated after winter was announced, in this case the caste placement test. The applications had already been mailed a few days ago. Matthew suggested that we should be there later at the Angeles Services Office to see how this will really play out. Thankfully, the king and queen agreed, saying that Matthew and I are talented in a lot of areas that would help us judge if the person is really fit for the caste they have chosen to apply. I don't think I'm really that talented, but sure, if it makes them happy. Plus, I think they really prefer Michael and Eva more, but they're on their honeymoon in Honduragua. Lucky ducks. The beach, the sand, the burning sun...

I wear a mint-green day dress with cap sleeves. The skirts flow down and stop right above my knee. It makes me feel light and sprightly, like I'm a tiny fairy in the woods. I put on some lip gloss and some blush, but that's it for me. Too much makeup reminds me of the soot that covered my face when the plane crashed. And there was a fire...

I find black pumps and slip them on. I also find a black blazer. I need to look official for these citizens. I don't want them to see me as a ditzy teenage princess who is unaware of the things around her.

My mind is stuffed with thoughts when I make my way to Matthew's room. I don't even knock. I open the door, expecting him to be dressed already, and I gasp. His hair is wet and dripping a little. He's wearing nothing but a towel. I try to avert my eyes and look at his feet instead. I do get a glimpse of his sculpted chest. Dang it.

"Sorry," I mumble. "I thought you were decent."

Matt chuckles. He turns so his back faces me as he finds clothes in his closet. I gasp again. "Matthew," I whisper this time. I walk to him slowly. I tentatively put my hand on his back. "What happened?"

He quickly turns around and grabs my hand that is stuck in mid-air. "Wait for me outside, love," he says quietly.

"No," I say defiantly. "Turn around."

"Tess—"

"I said turn around." My voice is stern and dripping with authority. He turns slowly and reluctantly. I look at his back. There are long, bright red scars crossing his broad back. There are some scabbing. And many, slight and almost translucent, are underneath the fresher ones. "Matthew, who did this to you?"

He says, "Ace, G's accomplice. Remember?"

I do remember something, but not that. I already knew about Ace. The memory takes me back to a dark room. _I'm kissing Matthew, and I'm drunk. He's shirtless and my hands run over his chest, to his back. I can't feel anything. _I quickly snap out of it, trying to piece together what must have happened. I'm guessing in my state of inebriation and in the hype of the moment I didn't feel his scars. I missed it.

I think that's the case. Every time I've seen Matt shirtless my adrenaline has been up, my blood rushing in my ears, my head clouded and distracted. But now, in the light and in the sobriety of the moment, I know they're there. I absentmindedly put a finger on one of the scars while Matt starts to speak.

"My grandfather, Clarkson. You know, the one that used to whip Dad?" I don't reply, and he continues. "He whipped us too. Me more than the others."

"Why?" I say, my voice sounding distant and far away.

He shrugs. "He hated my mother. Absolutely despised her." Again, I don't understand. The queen is kind and gracious, and she's so ambitious. She's stubborn and determined and... oh. I get it now. Matt is exactly like that.

He starts to speak again, but I can tell this pains him so I cut him off. "It's okay, Matt."

"I've never told anyone," he replies.

Then he shivers. "What?" I ask. He cranes his neck to look at me. I notice where my hands are now. Both are splayed flat on his back. The elevated pieces of skin relax me in some odd way. "You should get dressed," I say, but we are both frozen in this odd juncture.

Matt finally turns around, only to put a finger under my chin and tilt my head up. My heart starts beating erratically in my chest. Ribs aren't a strong enough cage to contain my heart. I dare to put my hand on Matthew's shoulder. I can't help but stroke my thumb over the smooth skin underneath my fingers. He lowers his soft lips to mine, and everything can—_should_ go away.

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

We arrive at the Angeles Services Office at about three o'clock. There's already a long line and a pack of photographers. The lights are blinding as I park the car. I insisted on driving. I miss the feel of the steering wheel. The last time I drove a car myself was in Italy. I open the door for Tess, and we walk to the building, her hand around the crook of my elbow.

"Your highnesses," a man yells over the other voices, "how do you feel about this project?"

"Princess Teresa, how are you dealing with the rebel attacks?" a woman shouts.

"Prince Matthew, when is the wedding?" another asks.

Questions bombard us, but all we do is smile for the cameras. We finally reach the main entrance and the line of people wave at us. Tess and I shake hands with several people. I'm surprised when I see a weeping woman in a maid's uniform. She wraps Tess and me in a bony embrace. My heart cracks for this underfed woman.

We finally enter the building and an official comes to greet us. "Your highnesses," she drawls with a curtsy. The lobby is white and tiled with chairs surrounding the perimeter. Four lines lead to the front of the room where officials sit behind desks and process the applications. There is a staircase that we ascend. Upstairs there are slightly less people, but only by a little. There is a thick, black curtain that separates half of the room. We enter there.

Inside, there are several people that seem to be grouped specifically. There's a woman with long, silky, brown hair and high cheekbones. The dress she is wearing would make even a naked person cringe. God, it leaves nothing to the imagination. And when she lays her eyes on me, she smiles seductively and crosses her legs, exposing more of it. Well, she's obviously a Two. There's also a tall man wearing a basketball jersey. Next to him is a government official, one that I recognize as one of Dad's advisers. These are the group of Twos.

Next is a person wearing glasses. Then there's one wearing a lab coat. Next to them is a man who has enough dignity to wear a goatee and headphones around his neck. Threes, obviously.

A farmer, a chef, and a construction worker. Fours.

Next is a group I pay extra attention to. After all, Mom was a born Five. There is a slender girl with black hair. She's wearing a purple leotard and jean shorts over them. There's a man, wearing a paint-splattered apron, with hair that reminds me of a bush. His hand twitches as if he wants to hold something, maybe sculpt something. The next person makes me hide behind Tess. It's sad, really, but clowns just freak me out. It's not cool. I mean, why the hell do they have to wear face paint? In what world are they considered funny?

Tess nudges me, and I cover it up by putting my arms around her waist and pressing her back to my chest. She tenses a little but she relaxes and puts her hands over mine.

The group of Sixes are people wearing tattered clothing. The Sevens are all tan people, dark from working outside.

There are two seats reserved over at the side, right by the government officials. The first person comes. "What is your name, age, and caste?" an official says.

The girl smiles at all of us. She curtsies gracefully for someone her age. "Good afternoon, everyone. I'm Katrina Custer. I'm fourteen, and I'm a Seven."

"What is the caste you are applying for?"

"Five."

"Go ahead whenever you're ready."

She nods to a man in the other corner. He presses a button on his sound table and music fills the room. Katrina starts with a pirouette, then a grand jete, then does a bunch of other brilliant stuff I can't name. She's good. She ends the routine with a flourish and we applaud. But that Two, who I'm assuming is a model, just claps in a halfhearted way that's laced with disdain. God, this woman...

"Okay, Ms. Custer, go to Ms. Elise Ritter over there." The dancer with black hair waves to Katrina. "Next!" the official screams.

Tess and I watch the applicants go by. Most pass with flying colors, but some aren't prepared enough. The ones who don't go through have a retake day after they go through a three-week boot camp. This thing just might work.

A few interesting things happen. There's this one guy who's a Four. He's all, "Yeah, hi. I'm Taylor Jackson. I'm twenty-nine and a Four." The model Two sits straight up and fluffs her hair.

"What are you testing for?" she asks with a sultry tone in her voice. The official looks pissed she didn't get to ask.

"I'm testing to be a model," he says smoothly. I have no idea how the hell you can test to be a model, but we'll see how it goes. He goes to the end of the room and starts strutting to the music the DJ plays. Tess purses her lips in an effort not to laugh. She's hilarious in contrast to the model Two, who is watching with admiration. Taylor Jackson struts his stuff, alright. Work it!

Tess has to cover her mouth now when Taylor poses every three seconds. Just when we think he's done, he starts swaying his hips like he owns the damn place. Now I'm smiling too. Tess is turning red. Seriously, she's redder than my mom's hair. Tess buries her face in my suit coat. The guy finally finishes, and the model Two claps.

"Bravo! That was excellent!" she says.

"Mr. Jackson, please go to Ms. Celeste Newsome." The model Two smiles and waves him over. Celeste Newsome... I swear, I've heard that name somewhere. Tess has stopped laughing and it looks like she's trying to remember too.

The rest of the applicants come in and we all head out. It looks like it's about seven o'clock, but I'm not exactly sure. "Your highnesses!" someone calls from behind. I turn and there's Celeste Newsome.

"Yes?" Tess replies.

"I just wanted to tell you both how inspiring you are. Two young royals and already have a philanthropy project." Celeste oozes suck-up, but Tess doesn't quite catch on.

"Oh! That's lovely to hear. Thank you," Tess replies.

"Yes, Ms. Newsome" I say, "It's wonderful to hear the good feedback."

"Oh please, call me Celeste." The model flips her hair.

"You sound familiar," Tess blurts.

"Surely you've heard of my works," Celeste replies easily. "I'm on plenty of advertisements and I've recently been doing commercials." Tess still looks like she's trying to figure it out. Celeste says, "I was also in the Selection."

That's it. "You were Celeste Newsome from Clermont, right?" I say, trying to confirm. "You were in the Selection with my mother."

Celeste smiles a little too sweetly. "Yes, America Singer. I mean, _Queen_ America. She was really nice. Out of all the girls, other than me of course, I wanted her to win."

Really? I'm not buying it. I can see right through her! "That's sweet," Tess says in a genuinely kind voice. "I'll remember to tell Queen America about you."

"Oh, really? You shouldn't. I don't deserve it."

Hell yeah you don't.

"I will put in a good word for you, Ms. New—Celeste."

"Thank you, your highness." The model curtsies expertly. "Well, I should get going. I have work tomorrow. Have a good evening, your highnesses." Tess waves while I give a fleeting smile.

"She seems nice," Tess says as we walk back to the car.

"Nice? My mother hated her. Called her a bitch. Yeah, I was thirteen when I heard about this. I mean, I said enough bad words but hearing them from my own mother struck a nerve. Celeste Newsome is conniving and cunning—"

"Okay, Matthew, that's enough." She says it in a chastising way, but I can tell she's hiding a smile.

"Tess."

"Yes, Matt?"

We reach the car and her back is against the side. I put my hands on her hips, and she smirks, but I can tell she's still holding back. I give her one light kiss that makes me want more, but Tess in her new shy state probably won't allow me. But instead she smiles like a teenage girl who just had her first kiss. She leans forward, and our lips are a millimeter apart when I hear the click of a camera.

"Shit," I mutter.

"So what?" Tess whispers. "Now the world can see that the rebels aren't ruining us. Maybe even the rebels will see that we're more inseparable than ever." Ah, Tess, always the optimist.

I grin impishly and she does too. She circles her arms around my neck and pulls my lips to hers, surprising me even more. The clicks multiply, and I'm sure millions of photographers are in that hedge. I don't care anymore. I can already imagine the tabloids. Then I quickly pull away from Tess and get in the car when I start to imagine my parents' faces.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**kayselection- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. :)**

**lilythemermaid- Thanks, girly :P I had a really strong feeling that you'd catch on. Haha**

**Delphinium14- Yes, Celeste is a headache. And thank you! I'm glad you love it. Tess may get her memory back. Or not. Guess you have to keep reading. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Rights belong to Kiera Cass and etc.**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

_Matthew and I are in a carnival. There is cotton candy and rides. We take pictures in the photo booth. We ride the carousel. We act like we're children. We are happy. _

I wake up more hyper than usual. After that dream, I have the searing urge to see Matthew. I open the door that connects his room to mine and find him still in bed.

Shirtless.

I don't know if I should look away. I don't. It's a Sunday. I can do what I want. I run to him and jump on the bed. It bounces, but not enough to even stir Matt. I keep hopping up and down.

"Matthew," I say loudly. "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes," he mumbles. He pulls the covers over his head. I do the only sensible thing I can think of at the moment: I sit on him.

"Matthew! Wake up!"

Suddenly, he shoots up and pushes me down so I'm on my back and on the other side of the bed. He straddles my hips, and I would've thought this a romantic moment until he smiles mischievously. "Gotcha," he says. His hands slide to my waist and starts tickling me. Embarrassing giggles shoot out of my mouth. They turn into full-blown laughter, and I can't really breathe anymore.

"Matt, stop!" I shriek.

"Thought it was funny to try and wake me up?" he says, a devilish light in his eye.

"No, no!" I say in between laughs. "I'm sorry!"

"What was that?" he says, mocking me and putting his ear closer to my mouth. "I didn't quite hear that."

"I said I'm sorry, you doof. Now don't make me take it back."

His hands release me but remains in his position. "So what important reason did you think was important to wake me up at—" He looks at the small clock on his bedside table. "—ten, thirty-eight on a Sunday morning?"

"I had a dream," I say. "We were at a carnival, and we were just having fun there. Memory or imagination?"

He finally gets off me and lies down by my side. "Imagination definitely. I hate carnivals." He shudders in a dramatic way. "Too. Many. Clowns."

I laugh and poke his side. "You're pathetic."

"Men don't like being mocked, love."

"Who said you're a man?" I tease.

"Okay, that's it. You just started World War Five." He has a careless smile on his face as he tickles me again.

"Stop! Stop!" I wail. I put my hands on his forearms and try to force them away. He somehow ends up on top of me again, this time his legs flush with mine.

"Hmm," he says. "What an interesting position we're in, love. Think about the possibilities. I could get off you, keep tickling you, or I could kiss you."

My face flushes at the last option. He raises one eyebrow. "I see we both favor the third choice," he says smugly.

I roll my eyes. "Oh please. You're so full of yourself."

He eases down so that his nose is millimeters from mine. He can't be near enough. I bite my bottom lip, trying to stop myself from saying anything stupid. Matt grins and gives me one quick peck on the tip of my nose. "Let's eat breakfast, love," he says, suddenly eager for food. But he stays in place, his stupid smile still inches from my face. Without thinking, I touch my lips to his. The kiss is soft and thoughtful, making me feel as if I'm filled with embers. My fingers skim the scars on his back and he sighs. From pain or euphoria, I can't tell, but it definitely makes me sigh in return.

He pulls away but gives me one last kiss. Then he gets up and goes to the bathroom. I continue lying there in a daze, still remembering the way I felt the smile on his lips.

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

"There hasn't been a rebel attack in a week, Dad," I say. I'm filling in for Michael. While he's out surfing and doing God knows what (with Eva, by the way), I'm stuck here talking about the stupid rebels. Whee.

"I know, Matthew, but that doesn't mean we should stop trying," Dad says. There is an exchange of words between Dad and the advisers, but I'm hanging on to this conversation by a thread. I wonder what Tess is doing. She's probably doing some princess-y thing or whatever. I don't see what else she needs to learn. Well, maybe she has to learn to stop being a klutz and getting hurt. I mean, two knives to the abdomen, a bruise on her temple, and oh yeah, jumping out a freakin' plane. That exploded. That's my girl...

I wonder how it is in Honduragua, where Grandma Amberly lives. She couldn't come for her own grandson's wedding. She's in a coma right now. I hope she's okay.

"Uh, your highness," a timid voice asks. I snap back to attention and look at the man who is father's head adviser. "I need a status update on the caste placement test." He has a notepad and a pen poised to write. I tell him what happened. The applicants, the judges, the paparazzi. I shouldn't have mentioned the last one, because an adviser brings out a magazine. The glossy cover exposes a picture Tess and me a millimeter apart. _The royal couple is more in love than ever!_ the cover says._ See more details inside. __  
_

Dad gives me a stern look. "This meeting is adjourned," he says with a straight face.

That immediately concludes the meeting. The advisers leave the two of us.

"Matthew," Dad starts, folding his hands on the table. "Let me tell you that this isn't the first time you've been reckless with Tess."

"I know, Dad. But this one we wanted to get on the tabloids," I tell him.

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, Tess and I thought that the whole country should know that the rebels aren't affecting us."

He nods almost in approval. "Just be careful, Matthew. This could only anger the rebels more."

"Will do, Dad," I say. I start to get up, but he hands me more paperwork. "Dad—"

"No complaints, son," he says, cutting me off.

I smirk. "How did you know I was gonna complain? What if I was gonna tell you I love you?"

Dad chuckles. "Well, you're like your mother, meaning you'd complain."

I groan and stand up to leave. Before I go, Dad calls after me, "Love you, son."

"Love you too," I grumble.

* * *

_Tess's POV_

_Let's go exploring_, my mind says. I dress in comfortable track shorts and a T-Shirt. I go down a hidden stairwell so no one sees me. When I hit the landing, I run down the hall just because I feel like it. I stop when I see big double doors. When I open it, I can't believe my eyes.

The room is large with three metal walls. On one is a row of targets. Several feet away from that are knives. Another wall is covered in colorful holds that must be for climbing. Punching bags and dummies are in another area. There are weights and a stationary bike. There's also a chin-up bar. This must be a work-out room.

I'm not sure who uses it. Maybe the king or the princes. A thought of Matthew lifting weights suddenly makes me feel ashamed of myself. I want to learn how to defend myself. Who's going to teach me, though?

As if on cue, someone enters the room. "I see you've found this delightful thing," a voice with an accent says. Prince Jerome stands next to me with his arms crossed. "And what might a delicate princess like you be doing in here?"

I roll my eyes. "You were sexist and blind at the same time. Seriously, no one in their right mind would call me delicate."

He laughs. "So what are you doing here?"

I shrug. "I want to learn how to defend myself from the rebels."

"And who's going to teach you?"

I shrug again. "Me?"

"No offense, but you can't teach yourself how to fight against rebels."

"You teach me, then," I say with a renewed enthusiasm.

"I don't know," he replies. "I can be very intense."

I grin and turn to Jerome. "Bring it on."


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm feeling lazy today... Thanks for the reviews!**

**prnamber3909- Here's the update!**

**Delphinium14- Haha don't we all want that ending. :) **

**ilona18- I missed writing Matt/Tess scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Selection Trilogy by Kiera Cass. Obviously.**

_Tess's POV_

I finish my fiftieth sit-up and start the thirty laps Jerome told me to do. It's been two weeks since the prince of Swendway agreed to train me. He's here for another month, which is good, though I don't see a reason to stay. No one—at least that I know of—knows that I'm here in the gym working my butt off to defend myself from the rebels. Jerome tells me to do some cardio or whatever then we spar for a bit. When he leaves, I punch some bags on my own volition. I really need a therapist...

I finish my run, and Jerome clicks the stopwatch. "Not bad, princess," he says with an approving nod. "Finished a minute faster than last time." I smile wearily and get water. "You up for sparring?" he asks.

"Always," I say, putting my water bottle down. We walk to the blue mat, and I get in my stance. I take the first punch. Jerome blocks it with his forearm, and I take the opportunity to kick his side. He grunts slightly, but he's obviously not fazed by one bit. He throws a punch that barely misses the side of my face. I grab his fist and pull it behind his back. I push forward, and he lands shoulder-first then face. I pull his arm harder until he says the word I've been ready to hear for days.

"Stop!"

I smile victoriously and release him. I curtsy just to mock him, and he stands up, stretching his neck. "Jeez, princess. No need to hurt the face," he says deprecatingly, but I can tell there is some pride in his voice.

"Sorry, Jer, I guess I'm just that good," I say.

"I guess I'm just that good of a teacher," he says.

I stick my tongue out and start wrapping gauze around my knuckles. "So what are you getting Matthew for his birthday?" Jer asks. I stop in my place.

"When's his birthday?"

He shrugs. "Three days from now." Then there's a gleam in his eye. "Wait, Matthew didn't tell you? You, of all people?"

"Apparently not." I start punching the bag invigorated. Why did Matt not tell me? I mean, we've spent the last two weeks glued to each other. Okay, not literally, but you get the gist.

"So now that you know," Jerome says, sitting down on the floor to sit-ups himself, "what do you think you're getting him?"

I punch the bag harder. "It depends. I don't know if I should be mad or not."

"You shouldn't be," Jer says with a grunt. "He probably didn't want to you to make a fuss."

I elbow the bag. "Now why would I make a fuss?"

"Because you're his girlfriend and stuff."

"All the more reason he should tell me!" I kick the center of the bag and it swings back to me. I only punch it harder.

"Tess, take it easy!"

I slow down just by a bit. "So his birthday is on the twenty-fifth?" I ask, wanting to confirm.

"Yep."

The next ten minutes are spent in silence. What am I going to give Matthew? Somewhere in this time I take off my shirt. It's getting hot in here.

"Wow, I really did you a favor."

"Jer, shut up."

"Seriously! Two weeks ago you were all flab and now you're six-packed and fit!"

"Wow, thanks," I mutter. "Nice to know that I've been fat all along."

"No, I meant to say that you look fitter. It's nice." Jerome gets up to poke my bare stomach. "This is a nice enough present for Matthew, I think."

My fists connect to Jerome's flat stomach instead of the bag. "You flexed at the last second," I growl.

"Princess, I don't need to flex." Ugh, that grin really is getting annoying.

Needless to say, we start sparring again.

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

"Son, what do you want for your birthday?" Dad says. He bothers asking me what I want for my birthday because he said that Grandpa Clarkson would give him cuff links every year. Fun stuff.

I lie down on the lounge in his office. "I don't know, Dad. Cuff links?" I say just to mock him.

There's a slight smirk on his face. "Matthew, you're very annoying," he jests.

"So I'm told."

"Fine. I'll just find out through other people what you want since you won't tell me."

I sit up at that. "Who are you going to ask?"

Dad shrugs. "Maybe some certain ladies..."

"Don't you dare ask Mom!"

"Who said I was going to ask Mom?" Dad says sneakily.

"No, Dad—"

"And here's the military statistics you need to review!" he says a little too excited for my liking. I grumpily grab the papers out of his hand and walk out of his office.

I go to my room and change into my sweatpants and a t-shirt. I haven't worked out since last week. Stupid statistics. I jog down the hidden staircase I use so no one sees me. I'm a few yards away when I hear a familiar laugh that I've known since my childhood joined by a frustrated grunt. Okay, that does _not_ sound good. I run to the training room, and there are Tess and Jerome, punching each other. I hide behind one of the doors. Jer moves as if he's giving his all, but I can tell he's not even trying. He's kind of just poking Tess, which is making her mad. Her punches are sluggish as if she's been working out for a while.

"Jer, stop, I'm tired," Tess jokingly whines.

"Well, you're being annoying," he retorts.

"What?! You're the one calling me flabby and stuff."

"Excuse me, but you're the one who was all upset that Matthew didn't tell you it was his birthday."

"Why does that affect you?"

They exchange comments like an old married couple, but humor is laced with the words they're shouting at each other. If I didn't know better, I'd think that Tess and Jerome were dating. What if I don't know better? What if Tess is cheating on me? No, Tess wouldn't do that. Would she? Shut up, Matthew.

I walk in and they go silent immediately. "Hi, Matt," Jerome starts.

"Hello," I say nonchalantly. "And what is happening here?"

"I'm, uh, working out," Tess says. "I'm not lying."

I nod. "I know you're not." I turn to Jerome. "What I don't know is why Jerome is in the room with my fiancee, who is wearing nothing but track shorts and a sports bra."

Tess approaches me. "Matthew—"

"No, I want an explanation from the prince of Swendway."

Jerome looks back from Tess and me. "Tess, should I tell him?" he asks.

"I don't see why not," Tess replies.

"Okay, Matt, don't get your panties in a twist, but Tess wanted to learn how to defend herself against the rebels. So for the past two weeks, I've been training her."

I cross my arms. "Doesn't explain why she's shirtless."

"God, Matthew, I took it off because it got hot and I was sweaty." Tess looks irritated. Honestly, I've never seen her like this. I have a feeling something else is bothering her.

I turn to Jerome. "Jer, can you leave Tess and me alone please?"

He salutes. "Yes, sir." And he leaves the room.

"Love, what's wrong?" I ask, coming closer.

"You didn't tell me your birthday was in a few days."

"So? I didn't feel like it was important."

"Of course it's important, Matthew! I'm your girlfriend or fiancee or whatever we are right now, and I want to know these kinds of things. Don't you think it's a little sad that I know you'd willingly take a bullet for me when I don't even know you're birthday?"

Wow, that's a lot of words to process. First of all, ouch, because she's right. Second of all, she's also right about not knowing what we are right now. She's technically my fiancee, but I don't even know if that's proper, to be engaged to someone who barely remembers you.

I sigh. "Okay, let's start over. Hi, I'm Matthew Schreave. My birthday is on the twenty-fifth of March. I love Teresa Renaldi and her other names with all my heart." I smile. "Happy?"

Tess bites her lip to stop from smiling. "No."

I cross my arms and walk over to her. I poke her in the stomach. It's firm, and Jerome's right, she looks more muscular, in an attractive way, of course.

"No, you did not just poke me."

I grin and get in my stance. "Bring it on, love."

I'm sad to say that she would've won if I didn't sit on her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows! I never thought that I'd be a fanfiction writer... RANDOM CONFESSION**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I went to a retreat and... yeah. **

**prnamber3909- Our birthday boy is a special one, isn't he? Sitting on girls isn't how you win a fight. :P**

**lilythemermaid- Aw thank you! I'm glad you like it. Love you, girly! If I ever write a book, I'll make sure to include a girl named Lily. :)**

**Delphinium14- BTW your lengthy reviews make me happy :) And honey, we're all weird. I'm socially impaired. No doctor could fix me :P Jk I'm not that bad... I think. Yeah, I wish I was Tess. I based her off me but Tess can do so much more, like run twenty laps. I can barely run six without keeling over. I have asthma though so... RANDOM CONFESSION **

**Luchi- I want pickles. REALLY BADLY. But Daddy came home with fried pickles. I repeat, FRIED PICKLES. Review if you saw this. **

_Tess's POV_

Even when I'm a few yards away, I can tell someone is already in the training room. When I enter, I expect to see Jerome's blonde head or Matt's blue eyes, but instead I see King Maxon lifting weights. This is so weird. I need to work out, though, so I enter anyway.

"Good afternoon, your Majesty," I say with a curtsy. The king hears me, and he sits up.

"Oh, hello, Tess. I didn't know you came here," he says, grabbing a towel on the floor beside him. The king is wearing a fitted black shirt and sweatpants. Holy cow, the king is wearing s_weatpants. _What. Is. Happening?! And an even more disgusting thought, the king is muscular. Now I see where Matt gets it. I mean, how can Matthew eat a truckload of food and still retain his gorgeous abs? It's spectacular how that all goes down to genetics. I think that it's fascinating that Matt gets physical traits from the king and his personality from the queen.

"Well, here I am, your Majesty. And you're here too." I try saying it with a smile, but it comes more as a wince. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this whole "the king is muscular and slightly handsome" concept. I've seen footage from Queen America's Selection with the then-prince Maxon. He was definitely a looker. Stop it, Tess! I disgust myself.

King Maxon shrugs. "I need to relieve some stress every so often."

I simply nod and do the stretches Jerome taught me. The king is giving me a curious look. "Tess, I have a question for you," he says as I grab my foot and stretch my leg. I nod and he says, "There's a certain prince's birthday approaching. The only problem is that he won't tell me what he wants." King Maxon shakes his head and mutters, "Stubborn like his mother."

I grin and start with push-ups. "At least you knew when his birthday was. He didn't even bother telling me."

The king chuckles, a joyful sound that I never expected would come from such a powerful political figure. "That is true, my dear. However, you and I both know how odd it would be if I didn't know my own son's birthday."

I laugh again and we continue our work-outs. Jerome finally shows up and tells me to do twenty-five laps. I stick my tongue out and the king speaks to Jerome. As I pass by them, I hear snippets of their conversation. I hear the word "present", and I know that they're talking about Matthew. He just has to be so sneaky. I really do wonder what he wants. The only problem is how will I get him to tell me? I grin mischievously. This is by far the most spontaneous, most absurd idea my brain has ever contained, but it hasn't erupted yet so maybe it's not so insane. It's just the sketchiest thing I'll ever do in my entire life. And it's for Matthew's own good. After the twenty-fifth lap, I have convinced myself that this might be the only way Matt will tell me.

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

We're eating dinner and Tess has the creepiest look on her face. Really, you'd think she's planning a heist or an assassination. She keeps shooting me these weird glances, and I'm seriously going to run out of this room if I don't find out what's happening. "Tess, how are you feeling?" I ask.

She just grins and then grunts. She gives a look to Jerome who must have kicked her under the table. "I'm feeling great, thank you very much," she says, directing the second half of her sentence to Jerome. "Are you excited for your birthday, Matt?"

"Way to be subtle," Jer grumbles.

I shrug, ignoring Jerome. "I'm turning nineteen. It's just a number."

"But that would mean you're of age in the country!" Tess says it like it's a big deal. There's a pause as we continue eating. "Do you know when my birthday is?" she asks.

I rattle my brain and find out if she has ever told me her birthday. "I'm not sure," I reply. "You should ask Maria since your parents left."

She nods and excuses herself after dessert. "Maria," I see her say. I can't hear it from here but I can lip-read a little. "Do you know when my birthday is?"

Maria nods with a smile and tells her. Then Tess gets the glazed-eyes look and comes back when Maria shakes her. Tess covers it with a smile and approaches me. "April twenty-five," she says with a wistful look. "I had a memory. It was my thirteenth birthday, and I was having a pool party. There was this blond girl there, and I said her name was Isabelle. I had red velvet cake with cream cheese icing. It was with my adoptive family and..." She trails off and looks me in the eye. "I was just really happy."

I take her hand. "You deserve to be happy wherever you are."

She smiles gratefully and squeezes my hand. "Follow me," she says.

She leads me up the stairs to an old tower. This used to be an old guard post, but it was closed off a long time ago. How Tess opened it, I have no idea. The circular room is chilly and she shivers a little. I take off my suit coat and put it around her. She steps a little closer and kisses me. I'm surprised, completely and utterly stunned. She made the move. Does that mean she wants me now?

I put my hand on her waist and pull her closer. She circles her arms around my neck, and I can't help but think what provoked her to do this. Surely this is not on her volition. No, I'm not naive as to think that this moment has come.

"Matthew," she mumbles against my mouth. I don't want to reply. I don't want this to end. "What do you want for your birthday?"

I pull away quickly. "Oh dear God," I mutter.

She leans against the thin opening that lets in a little of the moonlight. "Oh well, I tried."

"Is this what this is about?" I ask incredulously. "Wait, did my dad put you up to this?"

She bites her lip in a conflicted way. "Well, yes and no. He brought it up but I wanted to find out myself."

"And you thought you'd get it out of me by kissing me? Jeez woman."

She throws her hands up in the air. "Well, you wouldn't have told me anyway!"

I sit down on the ground, feeling lazy and tired. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"It's a birthday, Matthew." She sits in front of me, the pale moonlight illuminating her face. "I know you're selfless, but it's nice to let other people be selfless too." She puts her hand in mine. "That was a really stupid way to try and find out, but I couldn't find another solution."

"You couldn't just ask someone else for an idea?"

She blushes and pulls her knees up to her chest. She looks out the window when she says, "Maybe I wanted to find out that way." She looks so sheepish and honest that I can't help but laugh. The tips of her ears get a little redder. "Are you laughing at me? I know I'm stupid."

"Love, that is the sweetest—okay, not really s_weet_—but it's very thoughtful of you. I appreciate it." She still won't look at me and embarrassment is evident on her face. "Hey, look at me."

I put my finger on her chin and turn her face. I brush my lips with hers and time seems to slow down. This kiss isn't passionate and fiery like the one at the club. It's slow and sweet and innocent. It's perfect. She pulls away and puts her head in my lap. We look out the window, and she starts singing. I've missed her voice when she sang. I run my hands through her hair and start braiding it; something I learned from Aunt Marlee. It's no use for me, but maybe this is what she wanted—me to find a lady friend. And the way Tess's voice cracks a little when I continue combing her hair, I'm glad I learned how to do it. I love the fact that I have that kind of effect on her.

Her voice changes. There's a new feeling behind it, not just happiness. It's almost excitement. I wonder what could be going through that beautiful mind of hers. I lean down and kiss the spot below her earlobe. She smiles and looks in my eyes. I kiss her once, softly, before she closes her eyes and continues to hum.

_We've been kissing a lot_, I realize. _Is that why Tess is still with me? Does she find me attractive only in that way? _I fear the worst when Jerome comes to mind. I don't want to say I'm jealous of my best friend, and I know that I'm not, but what if Tess is really with him? What if... stop. It's no use. I stare at the moon as I hear an owl hoot. Just wait for a little while longer. _Que sera, sera, _Grandma Amberly said once. _Whatever will be, will be. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for the reviews! *cue Miley Cyrus* I ADOOOOOORE. YOU-HOO-HOO-HOO. That song is weird...**

**Delphinium14- Haha love the rambling. No, I don't watch _Doctor Who. _The only thing I know from there is a Tardis, which I don't really know, but whatevs.**

**EmilyTheNerd- Haha love the quote, unquote "knows" he's not jealous. Don't worry, my dear, things will get brighter. :)**

**ilona18- Silly Matt. :P**

**lilythemermaid- Well, I am a perfectionist, and I'm atelophobic, but you already knew that. :) Thank you! **

**Who's seen _Divergent _already?**

**Oh! And today is Matthew's birthday! March 25th! Yay!**

_Tess's POV_

"Is it ready?" I ask. "I need it by this afternoon."

"Your highness, I had it the minute you requested it," he replies with a grin.

"Thank you. How much will this cost?"

"Perhaps a raise?" he asks.

"Already done." I walk out of there with Matthew's present in hand. Now to wrap it up...

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

Dad canceled all meetings today since it's my birthday. For the first time, I'm actually glad it's my birthday. To me, it's just another ball with foreign dignitaries that barely know me. As long as it gets me out of boring meetings, I'm good. I'm getting ready right now. I put on a dark blue and silver tie and head downstairs.

Every guard and maid I pass by greets me happy birthday. I smile gratefully and enter the Great Room. The cameras start taking pictures and officials barrage me with greetings. I kiss women's hands and cheeks, but the only woman I want to see hasn't shown up yet.

"Happy birthday, Matt!" Xander and Maria greet me from behind. I smile at the young couple.

"Thanks. Have you seen Tess?"

They look at each other and then Maria says, "Xander, let's go get some food."

"That's a wonderful idea, my dear," he replies. They leave with terrible smiles on their faces. That's what I get for being so cryptic.

My parents are already in the room speaking with officials. Mom spots me in the crowd and beckons me over. When I reach her, she opens her arms for a hug. I embrace her quickly, noticing that the official is still there. I hold out my hand for him to shake. "Prince Matthew Schreave, sir," I say, introducing myself.

He firmly shakes my hand. "I am well aware of who you are," he says in a thick French accent. "I am King Henry the tenth, but surely you've heard about me."

I nod. "You're Princess Madeleine's father."

He crosses his arms. "Yes, and you let go of her for that little Italian princess."

"Your Majesty," Mom interrupts. "Please, I don't think this is the right time to discuss this matter."

King Henry taps his foot impatiently. "Very well then. We shall arrange another time. Happy birthday, Prince Matthew." He leaves me with my parents.

Dad tries to cover everything with a smile, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Happy birthday, son," he says, clapping my back. I wince a little. My wounds still ache every now and then.

"Max," Mom scolds.

Dad goes for a soft pat instead. "So sorry, son. I completely forgot. I never intended for any of my children to go through what I did. I was absolutely sure that I would never do that to them."

"Dad, it's not your fault," I say.

"I can't help but blame myself, Matthew." I look at my dad's face, all of it this time. He has shadows underneath his eyes. There seem to be more worry lines on his forehead. Anyone wouldn't notice, though, beyond the crisp black suit. My dad sure does know how to cover up his emotions.

"Matthew," Mom says this time. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this."

"But it isn't your fault!"

"Parent always blame themselves if their child gets hurt," she replies with a sad smile. She's the same as Dad. Her emotions are hidden by her regal ballgown. "But enough of this blaming and sadness. Go enjoy your party, Matthew." She kisses me on the cheek. "Tess just arrived."

I turn around and entire room seems to freeze. It's like Cinderella just entered the room and everyone seems to be staring at her. Tess is wearing a light blue ballgown that shimmers when she moves. Her diamond infinity necklace accentuates the whole look. Her hair is in an elaborate bun-thingy. She looks magnificent.

I walk over to her and bow. She curtsies, playing along. "Princess Teresa, you look ravishing," I say before I kiss her hand.

She smiles demurely, noting that there are quite important people in the room. "And Prince Matthew, you look handsome as always."

"It must be the wine making you think like that," I say with a smirk on my face.

"Were you always this modest?" she asks suddenly. She's so random sometimes. We start walking towards our table.

"No, I was actually a cocky jerk but somebody changed me." I grin as I pull out Tess's chair for her.

She bites her lip to hide a smile. "And who might that be?"

"My mother of course."

Her face slightly falls but she retains her smile. "Of course," she says, sounding a little dejected.

I laugh and sit down. "It's you, love. You've changed me for the better."

Her eyes brighten up again. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

_Tess's POV_

We eat a spectacular dinner—warm soup, meat that melts in your mouth, chocolate cake with chocolate icing. The cake makes everything more informal, less uptight; exactly what Matt is. As much as I'm loving the dinner, I'm so excited for this party to end so he can open his presents. During that night we were in the tower, I had gotten the most brilliant idea for a present. I just really hope he likes it. And if he doesn't, I guess I can keep it for myself, right?

"Tess, may I have this dance?" Matthew says with his hand outstretched.

I smile. "I'd be delighted to, your highness."

He leads me to the center of the room and puts his hand in mine and the other on my waist. I would say we're dancing the night away, but it sounds awfully cliché for a moment like this. For once, I don't notice the cameras. I just focus on Matt's deep blue eyes that seem bluer with his tie.

"Your favorite color's blue," I say because I'm not exactly sure what the appropriate comment is.

He nods. "It's my mother's favorite color, too."

Matt really is like his mom.

"What's yours, Tess?"

I smile, glad that I know the answer to this one. "Red."

"Like bright, blinding red?

"No, I like a soft red. Think roses. It's subtle and beautiful, but the thorns could be dangerous, something red could be too. It could be bright and wild like a..." I trail off, not wanting to say the two-syllable word that haunts me every time I see even a little flicker of it.

"Like a fire?" Matt suggests.

I cringe and he must see my discomfort. "Oh, right," he mumbles. He clears his throat, and there's a weird tension between us, something I don't understand after remembering the many times we've kissed.

I'm about say something completely spontaneous when there's a tap on my shoulder. Matt and I stop dancing and we turn to Jerome and Rilane who are arm in arm. Jerome smiles. "Birthday boy, your sister wants a dance with you."

Matt releases my hand and takes Riley's. "It would be my pleasure," he says with a grin.

Jerome holds out his arm for me, and I take it. We start dancing too, several feet away from Riley and Matt. "So did you get him the present?" Jerome asks.

I smile, relieved. "Yes, thanks to Marlee."

In the tower that night, I had a flashback of seeing a blond woman in the kitchens with scarred lacerations on her hands. Then I remembered watching Queen America's Selection where there was a blond girl getting caned for an illegal affair with someone other than the prince. I connected the dots and figured out that the woman in the kitchens was Marlee Tames, although now she's Marlee Woodwork. So I came to her, asking what she thinks would be the best for Matthew. She provided me information on Matthew's hobbies and some things no one else knows about. I'm guessing they're close.

"Ah, Marlee. She's the best," Jerome says. We dance while I occasionally sneak glances at Matt. He looks so sweet with his sister. I see Maria also with Xander. They're being interviewed at the moment. Young royal couple's already famous. Good for them.

The song ends, and I curtsy to Jerome while he bows. Just as I start walking towards Matthew, the rebel alarm screeches in the air. Guests shriek, not knowing what to do or where to go. The guards and even the maids start leading them to safe rooms. Matt grabs my hand and I grab Jerome's. He manages to get Rilane too, who gets ahold of Alexandra. Our party of five starts running toward a wall outside in the main hall where nobody is going to. Matt presses a hidden button and the panel slides open.

Matt ushers all of us down, and he doesn't close the door until we're all inside the dark stairwell. The torches line the wall at five foot intervals. I start hyperventilating at the sight of flames.

"Tess," Matt says, but I can barely hear him. "Tess, shh, it's alright." He gathers me in his arms and carries me down the stairs like I am his bride. Ironic, isn't it? I'm absolutely terrified, and here he is, carrying me bridal style, a moment where I should be happy and excited. I bury my face in his neck and we eventually reach the small room. It probably looks like the one where we have meetings with G. It's not really a meeting, though, if only one person is calling the shots. More like a tyranny compacted in a room.

Matt sits down on the cold metal bench and sets me on his lap. I'm twitching and convulsing in fear. He starts rubbing circles on my back. My breathing is still too fast. I can't think. My mind is clouded with panic. "Tess, listen to me," Matt says in a low, soothing voice, so quiet only I can hear it. "Listen to my breathing. Try to copy it." He demonstrates, taking in deep breaths and exhaling slowly. I try to do the same. He puts his hand over mine and puts it on his chest. "Listen to my heartbeat." The constant, steady beating relaxes me a little. He puts his lips on my temple, and my breathing gradually slows.

I take one deep breath and breathe out, "Thanks." I can feel the smile on my temple.

"Tess, are you okay?" Alexandra and Riley ask at the same time.

I nod and smile weakly. "Yeah, I'm better."

Jerome sits down next to Matthew and me. "Princess, you better not do that again," he says condescendingly, but the concern is laced in his words.

"I'll try not to, Jer," I say. He smiles and walks over to Riley, giving her a hug. I notice that Matt tensed when I talked to Jerome. Is he jealous? _No, Tess, stop being conceited. Not every boy is pining over you. _

"This is some birthday, huh?" I say trying to lighten the mood.

Matt chuckles a little. "Yeah, I guess so."

At that moment I remember the little pocket my maids put in this dress. It's concealed expertly within the ruffles. I put my hand in it and find the tiny box I received this morning. I pull it out. "Matthew, here is a little something for you." He raises his eyebrows, and he takes the box, still keeping his arms around me. "I know it's not much, but I really do hope you like it."

He pulls out the chain from inside. It's a black rope cord that is sturdy. The pendant is a titanium steel pick, something I asked the royal jeweler to make last night. On it, it has _M _engraved on one side and _S _on the other. I look at Matthew, wanting to know his reaction. Jerome, Riley, and Alexandra watch intently, eager to see his thoughts on the present.

"I'm sorry if I didn't put much thought into it," I say quickly, losing all of my confidence. "I asked your Aunt Marlee what you did, and she said that you never told anyone that you play guitar, and I just thought—"

Matt cuts me off with a soft, quick kiss that leaves me aching for more. His eyes are full of love and adoration. He smiles. "Tess, I love it. This... it's the best gift I've ever gotten. It's simple and not too over the top. I really love it. Thank you."

I smile a little, glad that he appreciates it. "You're welcome." I take the pendant from Matthew and put it around his neck. The shiny silver color makes his eyes look even brighter. _Nice color choice_, I think approvingly.

We wait for precisely fourteen minutes and twenty-three seconds when a guard—a real one—opens the safe room from outside. "It's all clear, Your Majesties." The five of us nod, and we go upstairs.

Here's the odd thing: the palace looks untouched. Nothing looks harmed or vandalized. Every vase and chandelier is the way it was. Something's off.

Matt turns to me. "Something's not right," he says.

I nod. "Exactly what I was thinking."

I take his hand then and rush upstairs to our rooms. We go inside mine first, and sure enough, there is a crisp white envelope on my bed. I open it hastily and reread it again. "Matthew," I whisper in shock.

He takes the letter from my hands, and I sit on my bed, trying to digest the information. Matt starts reading aloud the words that are echoing in my brain. "G is dead. Long live the king. Thank you for doing business with us."

"Keep going," I whisper, putting my head in my hands, trying to decipher what the next part will say.

Matt looks in my eyes when he says, "From Luke, the new Northern Rebel Leader."


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while because I went to another retreat (I'm so holy *eye-roll*).**

**Athenachild101- I'm gonna admit I was gonna make G Gavril Fadaye, but I realized I made him young. I know who he is :) And you will too in a while when you read this chapter. Mwahaha**

**prnamber3909- Haha crap-a-doodle...**

**Delphinium14- I want that gift BTW. Titanium steel picks are the bomb. I'm surprised people would still remember things from the first story. It makes me happy! I'll catch you up in this chapter, my darling. **

**lilythemermaid- Haha same! I spent a minute staring at my computer screen with my head in my hands. "*whispers to self* It's TWO syllables right?!" And thank you, love. :) **

**EileenAbbey- I remembered calling myself atelophobic and I kinda forgot so I had to look it up again to remember what it meant.**

**ChickenLatte- Interesting name BTW. I don't know if I'm writing a third book. If people want it, I guess I'll plan writing a third book.**

**Leah- Thank you!**

***Tell me what you think about a third book. Be honest because it doesn't really matter to me if you don't want a third book.***

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Matthew's POV_

We rush to the guards' sleeping quarters immediately. Some people are in bed, and they all snap awake when the door opens. "Where's Officer Danielson?" I ask seriously.

Luke sits straight up and jumps from the top bunk with a yawn. He comes our way, and I grab his arm, pulling him out of the room. I shove him to the wall and put my hand around his throat. "Explain yourself," I say, gritting my teeth.

"Matthew," Tess says gently with her hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and cross my arms. Luke gasps and coughs. Tess pats his back, and I look away. She's too nice to this asshole. "Luke, we got your letter. What does it mean?"

Luke looks up and down the hall, and he motions us to a dark corner. He pushes a spot and the panel opens. It still astounds me how many safe rooms are in this palace. He leads us down, and I take Tess's hand, knowing that she might panic again when she sees the lit torches. She squeezes my hand, and she puts her face in my suit coat.

When we reach the room, Luke is already sitting on the metal bench. I hold Tess closer. "Spill it, Danielson," I spit.

He runs his hand through his hair before sighing. "The rebels... How do I explain this? The Northern rebels rebelled against their rebel leader."

"Wait, what?" I say.

"Repeat that again," Tess says at the same time.

Luke leans forward. "The Northern rebels never liked G. They thought he was too brash about things, and when they heard about the prince getting whipped they thought he was too abusive. No one wants the royal family getting hurt, at least up north. They just want to fix the castes, but that's it. Once they heard about the caste placement test, they were thrilled. That's why there hasn't been a rebel attack in days."

"What about the one a while ago?" Tess asks.

"I just needed to slip in your room so I could drop off the letter," Luke replies.

"How is G dead?" I ask, still completely confused. I have to admit, it's an odd feeling not knowing things.

Luke shrugs. "Someone slipped poison in his drink."

"What?" Tess says, pulling away from me to sit on the cold stone floor. "It can't be that simple."

"I guess it was."

There's a lull in the conversation. If silence could be deafening, that's what I would say to describe the atmosphere in the room. It's almost choking. "Who_ is_ G?" Tess asks all of a sudden.

Luke looks from Tess to me. "Prince Matthew, I'm not sure you'd want to hear this."

I cross my arms. "Try me."

Luke takes a deep breath before saying, "G is Gerad Singer."

Sudden memories of Uncle Gerad swamp my mind. He was always smiling, always happy and optimistic like Mom. He was the youngest of the family. Mom told me how upset he was when he wanted to be a scientist or a soccer player but couldn't because they were Fives. He disappeared when I was about five years old, but he was here for Michael's wedding. It makes no sense.

"Danielson, you have a hell of a lot more explaining to do," I say. "What I don't get is that Uncle Gerad was here for Michael's wedding."

Luke nods. "Only a few knew that the Gerad that was here for the wedding was a spy in disguise. We have the makeup and technology to make someone look exactly like someone else. We made sure that the spy didn't talk at all."

The rebels are more clever than thought. "Why would your Uncle Gerad do this?" Tess asks me.

I sit down next to her. "Mom said that Uncle Gerad had always wanted to become a scientist or a soccer player but they couldn't because they were Fives. He was forced to learn how to paint or play music but he absolutely hated it. When Mom became princess, the family was elevated to Ones, but Mom said Uncle Gerad was still bitter that he couldn't do things that he wanted because it wasn't the right caste. He disappeared around the time I was five."

I shrug. "I guess he didn't want anyone else to experience what he did."

"So you're saying that Gerad would threaten his own sister?" Tess asks.

"He never was quite right in the head," Luke says. "He was absolutely crazy. The rebels who had been there a while would always tell me how he would be randomly shouting at thin air. I witnessed it myself. It's a little spooky."

I'm trying to think why G didn't look like Uncle Gerad. Or did he? I rack my brain to remember what G looked like. Tall, messy brown hair... a crooked nose. So that's why I didn't recognize him. Uncle Gerad had icy blue eyes, if I remember correctly. G had unusual brown ones. _We have the makeup and technology to make someone look exactly like someone else, _Luke's voice echoes in my head.

"So the queen's younger brother is the former rebel leader," Tess says blankly.

Luke nods.

"So how are you the rebel leader now?" I say.

"People voted on it."

Democracy and not a monarchy. Of course.

"But you're new, aren't you?" Tess says. "Why would they appoint someone with such little experience?"

"I've been a rebel for a long time, a _Southern_ one at that. They were also impressed when they learned I was pretending to be a palace guard."

"Danielson, what side are you on?" I ask with my eyes narrowed. Tess is fiddling with her ring while chewing the inside of her lip. I never really realized she did that, fiddle with her ring I mean.

"Yeah," Tess says nervously. "In the letter you said 'Long live the king.'"

"Honestly? I'm on the winning side. The rebels are kind of at a stalemate when the caste placement test was put into place. We had a meeting with the Southern rebels a few days ago and they feel the same way. They got what they wanted, so what now?"

"Are you going to wait until this all plays out?" I ask.

"I guess so. For now, I'll be an actual guard and protect the royal family," Luke says with a smile.

We all stand up, knowing this is the end of our discussion. "Thanks so much, Luke," Tess says warmly. She surprises him, and me for that matter, by giving him a quick hug. A surge of jealousy rushes in, but it quickly evaporates when Tess returns to my side and takes my hand.

"You might not be so bad after all, Danielson," I say.

Luke bows. "Thank you, your highness."

When we all go upstairs, Luke goes to his sleeping quarters while Tess and I rush to my mother's office. We barge in and she looks up from her paperwork. "Yes?" she says calmly. I guess she's used to the barging in all the time.

"Queen America, we have news for you," Tess says. How come she isn't gasping for air like me?

"Darling, when will you learn to simply call me America?" Mom says with a smile.

"Now's not the time, Mom," I say breathlessly.

She beckons us. "Come, my dears, sit."

We come over, but we don't sit. "Do you want to tell her?" Tess asks.

Mom suddenly has a panicked look. "Dear God, please tell me you're not pregnant."

Our eyebrows raise to the ceiling.

"Of course not!" Tess cries.

"Hell no, Mother," I say at the same time.

"What is it then?"

Tess braces herself for the news I dare to utter, "The rebel leader is—was Uncle Gerad."

She drops her pen, and she goes pale, making her red hair look like a stop sign in Antarctica. "What?" she whispers horrified.

"I'm sorry, your highness," Tess says consolingly.

My mom starts to cry, and that's when Dad enters the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews and to all who said they wanted a third book! I'm gonna need at least fifteen reviews saying they want a third book, though. I'm not doing this to get more reviews in this story. I just want to make sure that enough people want it/will read it. I'm not going to prolong it if no one will read it. Just sayin'. **

**Athenachild101- Haha genius is a tricky word. If anything, it's INgenius... I'm not sure I used that correctly... **

**Property of Illea- Lol I was going to go for something poetic at first, but then I was like, "Eh, this is Matthew's POV so..."**

**lilythemermaid- Like Aaron... Gahhh.**

**ilona18- Ah mothers... There was this one time... No, that's a different story and you probably want to read the chapter already. :) If you wanna hear it, though, you can say it in the reviews. Just put #Assumptions on the review. :P**

**Luchi- Arctic Monkeys**

**PokemonLuver151- Sad yet good... it sounds like life. Hmmm... okay maybe not life. "Life is a highway." Thanks!**

**Delphinium14- Hahaha you hate Luke. That's hilarious. I completely agree with you on the third story. I mean, if a third book isn't necessary then I won't write. It doesn't mean I'll stop writing. Thank you!**

**milkywilky12- Thank you! **

**Guest- PLOT TWIST. Matthew didn't recognize Gerad cuz Gerad was all disguised and stuff. **

**leah- Thanks!**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

**P.S. This is an extremely fluffy Maxerica chapter. You've been warned. **

_America's POV_

"It's okay, darling," Maxon says into my hair as I cry in his lap. He holds me closer and I cry harder. The lounge dips a little as a new weight settles on it. Someone takes my hand and another puts their head on my shoulder. I open my eyes momentarily to see Matthew on my shoulder and Tess holding my hand. She squeezes comfortingly, and I hold her hand so hard I'm sure I'm cutting off the circulation. She doesn't seem to care, though; she just holds on tighter.

There's a knock on the door, making all of us straighten up. "Who's there?" Maxon says, his voice dripping with superiority.

"It's us, Dad," the muffled voice says. Alexandra.

"Come in," I call out, my voice coming out forced and strangled.

The door slowly opens, and in come Riley, Alexa, and Xander. "Mom, what happened?" Riley asks.

I can only cry harder. My children rush over to me and Matthew tells them the revelation. I try my best to ignore the words, but I still catch the words "Uncle Gerad" and "rebel leader" strung together. My stomach clenches. Max kisses my temple, and I hastily wipe the tears.

"I'm sorry you have to see me this way, kids," I say, attempting a smile.

"Mom, it's okay."

"He was our uncle too."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one that's hurt."

"Mom, you don't always have to stay so strong."

The voices seem to blend into one massive noise. I hate to say it, but the words I do catch give little comfort. I catch a glimpse of everyone's blurry faces. Alexandra and Rilane have the same sad, hopeless faces. Xander looks like he's trying to stay strong, but in his eyes are pain and betrayal. It's funny; they never really knew Gerad and yet here they are, grieving his alliance and his demise.

Tess has an uncomfortable look on her face. She doesn't really know how to comfort me, but she's trying her best to learn. I admire that. I take a long look at Matthew on my shoulder. He's grown. He even has stubble. His stubborn personality has become more reliant. It's not stubborn in that way he's defiant. He's stubborn where he will do what's correct no matter what.

I may have lost a brother, but I have these children around me. Tess isn't really my child, not yet anyway, but she might as well be. She has seen me in situations even Marlee hasn't.

My tears stop and I smile. "Thank you, my dears. I suggest you all go to bed now. It's a little late."

Matthew chuckles. "But Mommy, it's my birthday," he says, trying to make his voice higher like a child's.

Oh my God, I completely forgot. "Max," I whisper in his ear. "The present."

He winks mischievously and says, "Matthew, may you please get my...er...book on my desk?"

Matthew frowns but nods, knowing better than to disobey a direct order. Ugh, I'm thinking like a military officer. See what having every man in your family as a military official does to you? Not that it's bad. They're all fit and handsome. I smile even wider.

"What is it, darling?" Maxon says with a slight smile on his face.

I just shake my head and kiss Max on the cheek. "I'm happy now,"

Suddenly, there is a noise that sounds like a beached whale and a banshee coming from the other room. I look knowingly at Maxon. Matthew barges in with the new archery bow in his hand and the quiver full of arrows in the other.

"Are you serious?" he asks disbelieving, but his face alight. "Is this for me?"

"It's all yours, son," Max says, happy that Matthew is pleased.

"How did you know?" Matthew says.

"Matthew, I told you I'd ask some women," Max says, winking at Tess. She laughs lightly then sees Matthew's mock stern look.

"Woman, you have some explaining to do," Matthew says. He returns to smiling like crazy, and he gives Max a firm pat on the back and me a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Matthew," Max and I say at the same time. It's so corny it makes me giggle.

"Jinx," I say. He rolls his eyes and the rest of the kids bid us good night. I take another good look at all of them. They're not kids anymore. They've faced more disasters than an adult, more than any person should. No, their childhood was taken a long time ago.

I am left alone in the room with Maxon. He kisses me on the nose unexpectedly. I laugh. "What was that for?" I ask.

He kisses me again, at the corner of my mouth this time. "I love you," he says, clear and distinct.

I laugh again and press my lips to his. "I love you too, Maxon."

He rests his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry our lives are so messed up," he mutters with his eyes closed.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Max," I say.

"Our lives our so damn complicated. It's like a knot, impossible to configure and untie."

A sudden memory hits me, back from when I was sneaking around with Aspen during the Selection. _Sometimes I feel like we__'re a knot, _he once said. _Too tangled to be taken apart. _

How foolish I had been. The ends of that knot had severed and frayed. I realize that I don't want complications. I don't want tedious knots. I want a straight, sturdy rope, something to anchor me. I need Maxon.

I kiss him again, and he boldly kisses me back. No restraints, nothing holding us back. "Maybe I don't like this knot right now," I say against his mouth. "But we can be like sailors and learn how to untie them."

He chuckles into the kiss. "And just like sailors, I'll be able to come home to you and find you, my America."

I giggle. "I'm not really sure we're making sense." I push Maxon so his back is on the arm rest of the lounge and I'm on top of him. I kiss his lips, then his cheek, then his neck.

"Maybe it's the wine," he murmurs.

Despite the shocking revelation I've had to face, this night is a night full of hope. Hope of what could—what_ will_ happen to this country, this family, this life. I refuse to give up without a fight. Nothing will faze me. Nothing will extinguish the burning desire in me to keep going.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews! So I decided (I think; I might change my mind) that I would write a third book for this because everything seems to fine and dandy right now. I might do something that complicates things. You're welcome :P**

**Property of Illea- This was very helpful. Thank you! **

**Athenachild101- Haha thank you and your 14 friends. :P**

**Delphinium14- It is quite hard to explain things using words. :) I've watched the first episode of "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland". It was interesting enough for me to watch the whole thing, but I couldn't watch another episode. I'm not really sure what "Once Upon a Time" is about but I'll look it up. :) **

**PokemonLuver151- Thank you, my dear! I've wanted to become an author but then I learned when I was about 10 that they don't always make a lot of money so...**

**Leah- I ship Maxerica. Obviously. **

**ilona18- Thank you! Okay... so my story's at the end of the chapter. It's probably not as funny as you thought it would be but oh well. **

**Guest- Yay! Thanks so much! This review made my day. Really.**

**BSFL1700- Will do! Thanks!**

**Luchi- Wow... good job. Love you. As a friend. But you knew that already. :)**

**Samchi- I wanna say look at my not impressed face but I don't want to be mean. Thanks for the review though!**

**Wow, that was 273 words of crap. Except for my thank you's. Thanking people is never crap.**

* * *

_Tess's POV_

After we say good bye to the guests—who are a little more than stand-offish—Matthew and I go up to our rooms. I change into warm sweatpants and a t-shirt. I asked for these to be specifically made. I just wanted to be comfortable. I don't know why, but I leave my hair in its up-do. My maids spent a terribly long time fixing it; my hair's just so long and thick. I don't want to mess up their hard work.

I open the door that joins my room to Matt's. He's sitting on his bed, still in his suit and tie, polishing his brand new bow. He looks up and he grins, beckoning me to come in.

Matthew sets down his bow and arrows on his desk. There are no words spoken, but it's pretty clear Gerad Singer, the former rebel leader, is on our minds.

"So... happy birthday!" I say, throwing my hands up in the air. "Matthew is nineteen! Yay!" I do jazz hands for good measure.

Matt laughs and walks over to me. He tentatively places his arms around my hips. He smirks. "I can't believe you let my father know what I wanted for my birthday. That old weasel..."

"Now, now, Matthew," I say, putting my hand on his shoulder. "That's not the way to talk about the king, now is it?"

He grins. "I suppose not." He comes closer. "How should I talk to a royal then?"

My breathing quickens. He's so close. "I don't know," I say. "With respect?"

"How about with awe?" he says. "Princess Teresa, you are truly magnificent. You gave me a birthday present that I will never forget, and hopefully, never lose."

I laugh and he continues, coming closer so his nose touches mine. "You're still with me, even though you have the right to leave with Jerome because you barely know who I am."

I blink twice. "What do you mean 'leave with Jerome'?"

He shrugs. "You just seem rather close."

"Matt, he's just my friend. My really good friend," I try to explain.

He pouts like a child. "I thought I was your really good friend."

I frown a little. "Matt, I don't really know what we are, but I have an aching feeling that we are more than really good friends." Surprising both of us, I roll up to my toes and kiss him softly on the lips.

He makes a sound—shock, maybe, but definitely not objection. His hands on my back pull me closer to him, deepening the kiss. I run my hand through his hair, trying to muss it up. I hate the gel. Matt looks too proper. Not that it's unattractive. No, I just want him to be him when he's around me. Or all the time.

I can't think clearly. Maybe it's the small bit of champagne I had, or maybe it's the buzz I feel from the party and the thing with G. Okay, maybe it's the fact that Matt is slowly leading me to his bed. We walk to it, not once breaking the kiss. I'm suddenly so terrified about what he might do. The tiny fairies dancing in me have suddenly started jumping up and down, rattling my whole system. My heart is beating erratically, and I'm sure Matt can hear it. It's okay, though; I can feel his heart against my chest, strong and loud and quite fast too.

My back hits the soft mattress, and Matthew starts to slowly pull out the pins in my hair. He pulls away for a second to look at me, pulling out the last pin. "So beautiful," he mutters with a smile. He kisses me on my nose then trails kisses of fire down my jawline and to my neck. A soft sigh slips out of me. Since when do I make sounds like that?

I put my hand back in Matthew's hair and pull his lips to mine. I need him like I need oxygen.

But I don't want to let it get too far. The fear expands in my chest again. I want to say stop, I _need _to say stop, but the words are caught in my throat. Almost against my own volition, my other hand goes to Matthew's chest. I can feel the strong muscles beneath his suit coat. I take it off, not really knowing what I'm doing. He throws it to some corner of the room.

Then he breaks away and starts pulling off his belt. _No, no, no, what are you doing? _Panic surges through my veins. "Matthew, what are you doing?" I ask, my voice shaking with every word.

"Taking off my belt," he says, as if it's the most normal thing.

"No, Matthew," I say gravely. "I'm not ready."

"Ready for what?" He stops in the middle of pulling his belt out when he smacks his forehead and realization hits. I'm expecting him to laugh at me, but Matt looks me dead in the eye. "Love, I'm taking off my belt because it's uncomfortable. It's probably not very comfortable for you either."

"So you weren't planning to...?" I trail off.

He throws his belt to another spot in the room and smiles. "No, I wasn't planning to deflower you. Good grief, woman." He's joking, still, but he sees the solemnity in my eyes. His voice gets lower and more honest, making me see a different side of him. "First of all, I know you're still not comfortable around me." He smirks and rubs my cheekbone with his thumb. "Well, not _that _comfortable."

Second of all, we're not married yet and that's breaking the country's law and God's law." This one surprises me a bit. I didn't know Matthew is such an avid Christian.

"Third of all," he says, giving me a light kiss on my forehead, "I want your first time to mean something. I don't want to take away something that important from you. I respect you enough to know my boundaries."

I'm left speechless. I've always know Matt was more than a decent guy. But now I know for sure that he's the one. Probably. This is the kind of man that every girl should have. I look at Matt through my eyelashes. I'm so tired, yet so awake. I put my hand on his cheek and his body is against mine. "Do you mean that?" I ask shyly.

He smiles that charming smile I've know to love—er, like. A lot. "I said so, didn't I?"

I close my eyes and his lips return to mine. It's not a burning passionate make-out session. It's slow and beautiful.

"I love you," Matt mumbles against my lips. I stop for a while to breathe. Our breaths both come in ragged gasps. We're both waiting for my response. He rests his forehead against mine. "You don't have to say anything," he says gently.

"I—" I'm searching for the right words, but my brain has become an endless tunnel with no light. I don't know what to say. "Matt, I-I want to say the same, but—"

Matt stops me with his lips. "Shh. There's been too much thinking going on."

I nod because I know he's right. Like always.

I hate how confusing this is.

* * *

**So ilona18 said it was funny that America had a crazy thought that Tess was pregnant when they were going to share the news (chapter 25 I think). Then I remembered that there was this one mom who assumed that I was dating her son. She asks her son, "Um... you and she (me) are just... um... friends... right?" I couldn't stop laughing. Haha there. #Assumptions. That's it. Don't really know why I felt the need to share that, but yeah.**

**Sorry this is Matthew's birthday again. I just need a little happiness before I make things crappy again. :) Love ya!**


End file.
